


Post Passion Patties: A Totally Spies AU Fanfic

by I_Am_18_I_Swear



Series: After Passion Patties [1]
Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BBW, Big Beautiful Woman, Clover (Totally Spies) - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fat - Freeform, Fat Shaming, Fattening, Jerry (Totally Spies) - Freeform, Totally Spies fan fic, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, curvy, passion patties, secret spy, ssbbw, super-sized beautiful woman, totally spies - Freeform, totally spies story, wg, whooP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_18_I_Swear/pseuds/I_Am_18_I_Swear
Summary: "What happens to Clover after she and her friends successfully foil Inga Bittersweet's evil plans?"This story resumes from the Totally Spies episode, 'Passion Patties' after the apprehension of the maniacal lady. This alternate universe fanfic follows the WHOOP Spy and Highschool fashionista, Clover as she copes with 'living large', cookie addictions, weight shaming, and a plot to revive Passion Patties once more.This is part one of three in the 'Totally Spies: After Passion Patties' saga. Updates will be coming on a bi-weekly basis, enjoy!
Relationships: Alex & Clover & Sam (Totally Spies), Clover (Totally Spies)/Markus (OC)
Series: After Passion Patties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601770
Kudos: 6





	1. After Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic of the TV show, ‘Totally Spies’, taking place after the events of the episode, ‘Passion Patties’! For further context, please watch the show and episode!
> 
> Disclaimer(s):  
> This story has elements of fat fetishism, weight gain, weight humiliation, and male/female intimacy.  
> There will be note at the top of each chapter that contains any explicit sexual content, if and when it comes.

A prelude to current events...

A fanatical craze over the new dessert “Passion Patties” has swept the nation. Invented by the grandmotherly Inga Bittersweet, the cookies are a major hit, as people flock to the Happy Girls Scouts for the delicacy - even to steal. The three spies, Alex, Clover and Sam don disguises to infiltrate the organization to find its source to stop it before it’s too late. They quickly discover the creator’s location in Switzerland.

During the trip, Clover became addicted to the sweet treat, nibbling cookie after cookie, her svelte figure succumbing to the addictive Passion Patties. This is noticed by her companions, as they comment on her expanding waistline. Clover shrugs it off and continues mindlessly consuming. Reaching the facility, the three disguise once again to tour around and find more information on Passion Patties' creation. Clover wanders off to satisfy herself, eventually leading the three to get captured. Inga Bittersweet divulges her plans of world conquest by cookie to Sam, Clover, and Alex as they are strapped to force-feeding chairs with seemingly endless Passion Patties attached.  
With their gadgets, the thin two free themselves before consuming a single piece, while taking a sample of the main ingredient for lab testing. Clover, now over twice the size of her friends, is pulled away from the machine. Escaping, they find out the location of the factory in Iceland.

It didn’t take long for the team to enter the manufacturing site, as the three are forced to fight their way to put an end to Passion Patties. The larger employees proved difficult for the smaller Sam and Alex to handle, but with tools and determination, they succeed in foiling Inga Bittersweet’s plans. After restraining her (and giving a taste of her own medicine) the spy organization WHOOP began confiscating and tearing down the factory. The spies are left with many questions, which Jerry their trustworthy butler-like assistant (who too has eaten one too many cookies) has the answers...

\---

The dynamic trio watches the enlarged grandmother-like Inga Bittersweet walk away, accompanied by WHOOP operatives. 

“If only she used her baking skills to cook up good, instead of evil.” the bulbous Jerry said.  
The equally obese blonde Clover inserted, “You said it Jer,” arms crossed.

“So, did you ever find out what’s in the cookies?” the ginger Sam questioned.

“Some kind of highly concentrated sugar extract, anyone who tried Passion Patties was hooked right away,” Jerry answered.

“...So is WHOOP working on an antidote?” the tan-skinned, black-haired Alex voiced.

“As we speak… Hopefully, it’ll stop the cravings and get rid of all this... fat.” the intelligence man assured.

“Hopefully…” Clover blurted, as the group spectated WHOOP agents. “Hey, um… Jer?”

“Hm?”

“I was wondering if we should help out in cleaning up this mess.” 

Alex giggled, “... so you can eat more cookies before they are gone forever?”

The obese Clover grunted, “Um, no! I’m suggesting we should take a look around in the other parts of the building to see if there are more factories around.”

“Whatever you say…” Sam injected.

“Girls, Clover does have a point. You three should investigate the western wing. There are offices that may prove her theory.”

“Ugh, we just got done fighting… can we take a break? Look at all these men! Can’t they do the dirty work?” Alex complained.

“We only have so many. They are ensuring the disposal of Passion Patties.” Jerry cleared his throat, “You three should know, a mission isn’t always over after the villain is defeated. I’m going to head back to WHOOP headquarters to assist with the antidote.”

“Alright, Jerry. I guess we’ll see you back in Cali.” the black-haired teen sighed.

“Bye!” Clover waved as Jerry lumbered away. With immediacy, the two skinny girls confronted her.

Sam then blurted, “Ugh, why did you suggest that! Now we can’t go home yet!”

“Must be those cookies messing with your mind!” Alex poked Clovers protruding gut.

“Hey!” Clover swatted away, “I was doing the right thing! If you don’t want to do it, then just, I dunno, go with Jerry!”  
“Hey! We’re a team. Despite our differences…” the redhead exhaled in disappointment, “...we have to do this. Let’s go.” 

The spies navigated the complex, Alex and Sam walked side by side, peering for the offices. Clover hastily waddled, her eyes couldn’t stop looking at the melting boxes of Passion Patties.  
“Gosh… I’d kill to have one right now…” the blubbery blonde thought, huffing in exertion. She looked at herself, “I’m so huge, gee…” feeling her gut slap against her chafing thighs. “At least it seems like the cookies gave me extra strength, or else we’d be toast if it weren’t for me.” Clover's blue eyes studied her companions, “Alex and Sam always think I’m so dumb… or think the cookies are hypnotizing. Make fun of me all they want, but I know deep down, I’m the hero of this mission!” Clover patted her wide gelatinous sides, “Fat girl saves the day! Ha! Who would’ve thought!”

Eventually, the squad entered the offices, they're disappointed in the size. “Alright, this is lame. Just a couple of rooms!” Alex voiced in displeasure.

“That’s a good thing. We don’t have much to look through.” Sam opened the first room, “Whoa, look at the massage chairs!” Four large leather therapy chairs rest within, televisions in front.

“Um… any machines? I don’t wanna experience force feeding again?” the tan spy questioned, investigating the room.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Clover plopped herself onto a seat, sinking deeply due to her bulk. “Kinda wished it was in a way…” she thought, imagining force-feeding herself.

Alex cleared her throat, “Of course you’d be sitting. Get up, Clover! This is your idea after all! In fact, how bout you go and investigate yourself. Only three other rooms, how hard can it be? Me and Sam should relax for once.”

“Ugh. Fine. I knew you all didn’t like my suggestion anyways!” Clover responded with angst.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d agree… but alright. We’ll be here then. Leave the door open, that way we can tell if you’d slacked off and eat more of those cookies.” Sam relaxed, reclining her chair. “My arms are sore anyways.”

“Me too.” the yellow jumpsuit spy agreed, taking a rest.

Clover internally groaned, raising out of the seat and into the hall. “Fine. I see how it is, I’ll be the one taking the credit… and who knows Jerry might even reward me for my smartness!” she said in her head. Moving to the room across, the fat teen cautiously opened the door, peeking in and pushing it open. Her corpulent frame grazed the frame, tearing a small hole in her tight jumpsuit. “I’m one cookie away from not being able to fit in doors… I need to be careful.” Raising her swollen arm, she witnessed fatty flesh poke through. “UGH! Too late.” The blonde inspected a computer in the room, lowering herself on a chair to use it. “Hm… let’s see if there are more cookies being produced elsewhere…” Clover thought lustfully. Clicking through the applications, she quickly discovered the PC’s purpose. “Accounting! Great. Well, I better at least send a report of it.” pulling out her makeup transponder, she delivered the findings to Jerry. Investigating the file cabinets only resulted in more number crunching. Clover did not have any interest in the information.

Leaving the room, Sam queried the yellow-haired spy, “Find anything interesting? You were talking in there?”

“Just a computer they use for managing money… nothing special. I reported it to Jerry for collection. Same with the papers there.”

“Well, well, well, Clover’s working her weight. Good job.” Alex commented with sarcasm.  
“Um. Thanks.” the wide spy scoffed, “I’m going to the other rooms. Have fun…” 

Clover waddled to the end of the hall to the remaining doors Opening the left, revealed an empty conference room. “Nothing,” she sighed, closing the door. Loud chatting came from Alex and Sam’s room. “What’s going on?” the fat girl questioned, peeking around.

“Clover! We’re watching the latest ‘Celebrity Girls’ episode. Can’t believe they have it here!” the tan spy exclaimed.

“Oh.” she returned to the end of the hall to check the final room. “Gee… I can hear it loud and clear...so much for being spies during a mission.” Twisting the door handle and pushing, revealed a tuxedoed man at the end of the room.

“SHH!” he pulled out a taser, aiming it directly at Clover. “Come in quietly, you scared me!”

“Excuse-”

“-I said be quiet! There are still watching!” the well-dressed guy pointed to a camera in the corner of the room. The obese teen nodded and closed the door behind her. “Good.” He lowered his weapon. “You must be Clover. Nice to meet you.”

“Hold on a minute? You WHOOP?”

“Yes. I am. But that doesn’t matter.” he moved to her, “My name is Markus… I lied about the camera by the way.” stopping within arms reach. His height was apparent by Clover’s raising of her chubby head for eye contact.

“Grr… Why are you here? I thought we’re the only ones searching the office.”

“If I told you, I would be compromised. It’s a private mission.”

“What? Private mission? Jerry and the boys don’t assign stuff like those.” 

Markus ambled to the other side of the room, returning with a brown unlabeled box. “Can’t tell you more. I must go. For the sake of your safety.” 

Clover impeded with her large body, “You’re not going anywhere without telling me. If you don’t, I’ll stop and report you.”

The WHOOP agent grumbled, “Fine. Besides, I’m compromised with you. Should’ve locked that door. He placed the box on the table. Cutting it open, revealed multiple boxes of Passion Patties.

“Cookies? You’re here for the cookies?” Clover muttered, her lip moistening. She gazed at the man’s fit body, “You haven’t eaten them yet? You should! They’re amazing!” she shook her head, “No, why are you stealing them?”

“Because…” Markus pulled a box out and extracted a cookie. “These cookies have potential. WHOOP will destroy what Inga Bittersweet has worked on all of her life.”

“Ah-ha! You’re a double agent! I knew it!” Clover clenched her fists.

“Wait! Let me finish. This morsel in my hand is addictive… I can see your eyes lust for it.”

“Y-yeah…” Clover licked her lips.

“I’m not with that crazy lady. Nor I have aspirations of world domination. I’m just a… future salesman.”

“Salesman? You...you going to produce your own Passion Patties?”

“Exactly.” he wafted the morsel in front of her eyes. “Don’t you want to see them return someday?”

“Um...Um…” the decision weighed as heavy as her body, but before she could respond, the patty slid into her gullet. The red spy moaned as her taste buds were assaulted by the powerful flavors. “I…I do,” she whispered.

“Thought so…” the man drew close with another cookie, ready to feed. “Here.” He placed his hand on the exposed skin bulging out of Clover’s suit.

“My gosh, this is heavenly!” Clover thought, her eyes rolled up. “What’s this… his hand on me!” she recoiled back. 

“Alright, I see what you’re trying to do!” she muttered.

“I was giving you a sample of the future, Clover. And guess what, with WHOOP creating an antidote, you can fix your weight anytime, all the while enjoying what you love most.” Markus held a cookie in the palm of his hands. “I’ll be selling the cookies AND the antidote! Do you understand why I’m doing this?”

“You...you’re going to be filthy rich…”

“No, we’re going to be rich.” the agent held Clover’s hand, still clutching the cookie in the other. “ I have ways around WHOOP to get everything I need. In fact, I’ll be moving to Beverly Hills where I will be setting up my new business.”

Clover grabbed the cookie and consumed it, “You are? But… you’re going to get caught. If not, you’ll end up just like Bittersweet.”

Markus picked up the Passion Patties box, “No, I don’t plan on being like her. In fact, I have a discreet way of selling. The internet. The cookies will leave my factory…” he presented the sweets to Clover, “...and to the customer’s doorstep.”

She grabbed the box and munched its contents. “So… you’re going to be all secret with this?” mouth dripping of cookie crumbs.

“Oh yes. In fact, selling the cookies with the antidote together won’t make a difference in people’s waistlines, therefore WHOOP will not have a reason to investigate. And if they do, I’ll be still deep within the organization, diverting attention away.

“I see…” the fattening girl dropped the empty box, “Can I have another?” Markus handed another box, her jumpsuit tearing further by the seam. “Yes!”

“Clover, I need you.” the man admitted, eyes twinkling. His words stopped the blonde’s consumption.

“Wha?”

“With another set of eyes in WHOOP, you can help me too. We’ll set this up together! In a couple of months, we’ll be on our way. The spy stuff… you wouldn’t have to do it anymore. You can enjoy a normal life… shopping, getting suntans, and eating delicious cookies!

“My friends… WHOOP…” Clover mumbled, biting another cookie.  
“It’s your choice. You can stay. But when you get older, you’ll need to have a career of your own… think about it, Clover.”

Despite being overwhelmed by the sweet treats, the girl considered Markus’ words. “He’s right… I only have so much high school left. Then college. On top of all the spy stuff. But… If I help him, I wouldn’t have to worry about school! I could do whatever I want because I’ll be rich!” Her blue eyes looked at the box, “The cookies are going to sell. The antidote too. He’s totally right!”

“If you want to have a cookie filled, work-free future, then let me go. I will see you in a weeks time when you get out of school, we’ll even go on a date.”

“A date?” Clover’s attention diverted to the tall agent’s face, his chiseled jaw and hazel eyes screamed ‘hunk!’. “Y-yes! I’ll help! We’ll do this together!” Without warning, the morbidly obese blonde smothered him with her whole body, pinning him to the ground. “Yes! Yes!” she grinned, her jumpsuit ripping further, exposing her belly. 

Clover moaned internally, “Oh god, he’s definitely a stud! I can feel his abs!” 

“Um. You can release me now…” 

“Oh, sorry! Just got a little excited for the future…” the elephantine spy wobbled off with difficulty. “...I can’t wait till we meet again!”

“Me too. One week, after school. I’ll be waiting… and you’ll be skinny by then too.” Markus dusted off his clothes and resealed the box. “I have everything I need here, plans, ingredients…”

“Hey, you promise you’ll return?” 

“Yes. I promise." he opened the window, “Oh, on the desk is a financial statement letter. It links a couple of millionaires to funding Inga’s evil plans. You should present that information, as an ‘thank you’ for our little meeting.”

“Yes, got it.” Clover shivered as the arctic air rushed through her torn suit.

“Oh and take the empty Passion Patties boxes with you, so you have an appropriate reason for your… wardrobe malfunction.”

She looked down, her globular, drooping stomach flopped freely. “Yeah…” rubbing her hair in embarrassment.

“Take care, Clover. Remember, one week.” Markus crawled out of the building, closing the window upon exit.

“Oh, he’s so charming!” the incredibly fat spy thought. The door swung open, startling her.

“Clover...” Sam called. The blonde rushed over to the desk, picking up the envelope. “...We hadn’t heard from you-” the other girls stepped in, viewing Clover in her exposed form. 

Alex blurted, “I knew you couldn't help yourself! Gee… you’ve grown out of your suit again!”

The heavyweight’s face turned cherry red in humiliation, “I know but I’ve found something important! Look!” 

Sam picked up the letter, scanning through, “...Howard Newman, Vincent Bowes… these people funded Inga Bittersweet?

“Yes. I found it, all by myself.” Clover crossed her sandbag arms. 

“Among other things…” Alex joked, picking up the empty cookie boxes. “Did you find any clues of another factory?”

“No… if anything the computers here will have it. I think the cyber boys can handle that.” Clover answered, pulling out her transponder.

“Yes, Clover?” Jerry greeted through the mini screen. 

“Jer, we’ve searched through the offices and found a letter. It connects a few rich people to Inga Bittersweet.”

“Oh, excellent! We’ll look into it. Meanwhile, I think it’s time for you girls to go home. Your jet is being prepped as we speak. There is an SUV outside that will take you to the airport.”

“Great!” Sam said in glee.

“Oh, and Clover, since you’ve been exposed to Passion Patties, a WHOOP Doctor will be on the plane to check you,” he added. “I look forward to seeing you all soon.”

“Thanks, Jerry!” Alex bid farewell as Clover closed the makeup device.

“Let’s go girls. Good work!” Sam congratulated. The trio of spies departed, exiting the building through the office.


	2. Health Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful mission, the three spies return to their jet. On the transit home, Clover is pulled aside to be checked on by a doctor.

Sam, Clover, and Alex boarded the WHOOP jet, ready to unwind after a demanding mission. "...Thank goodness it's over. I swear, I feel like I need to hit the gym whenever I fight big men." Sam commented, zippering down her green spy suit, and switching into shirts and sweats.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Alex agreed, already clad in comfortable wear.

"Did you see how I handled them?" Clover boasted, removing the remainder of her attire. Her form quivered with each movement. "I've gotta say, I'm pretty strong," flexing her fat-laden arms.

"Um, Clover, that's because you're pretty big y'know." Sam quipped. "Muscles twitch, not jiggle."

"So, if it wasn't for me, you all would be mush! I carried Bittersweet with my own two hands!"

"Sure, and she was thin as a toothpick!" Alex retorted.

A door opened from the end of the room, a mature brunette woman stepped out. "Clover? I'm Dr. Roberts, may I have a few minutes?"

Surprised, the obese spy attempted to cover her bountiful flesh for modesty, "S-Sure. I, um, need to get some proper clothes on."

"No need, actually I require you in underwear for examination. Once done, I'll get some clothes for your size. We'll be in the privacy of your own bedroom cabin."

Clover glanced her friends, grimacing to keep composure. She got the hint they were going to laugh very soon.  
"So... what's this all about?" the big spy questioned, accompanying the lady into the rear rooms of the plane. The tight central hall induced claustrophobia, her swaying rear and hips bumped the walls with each step.

"I'm going to evaluate your health. Make sure you're not experiencing any side effects from Passion Patties. Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything about your size, it's not your fault. I'm going to check your heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing." Dr. Roberts opened the cabin door. "Step inside, and have a seat on the bed."

Shimmying inside and lowering herself, small cracking sounds echoed through the room. "Oh gosh... I'm so heavy." Clover voiced within. "I must weigh fifty billion pounds to make the bed squeal!"

The brunette doc closed the door, "Alright, I'm going to ask a few questions first." she lowered the pull-down bench and rest on it. "Since you consume a high volume of Passion Patties, tell me what you feel at the moment, physically, and mentally. Express yourself."

"What sorta question is that?" the blonde blurted.

"Exactly as stated, Clover."

"Alright... Um... okay... I feel big, large. Like the world has gotten smaller. Well, no I just got bigger. Oh! I feel so heavy, walking for a bit takes a toll. During the mission, I was forced to run. Uh, not again!"

"Alright, anything abnormal or extraordinary?"

"Oh! I got to wrestle people as big as me! Yeah, kicked their butts! Then I helped Bittersweet get a taste of her own medicine!"

"Uh-huh. We did hear reports of you carrying her as she was exposed to the sugar extract. It would seem like the cookies have not only expanded your waistline but your strength as well. Carrying another woman like that is quite a feat, especially if the weight on the person you held increases by the second." Dr. Roberts rose and planted her stethoscope onto Clover's back.

"Ow that's cold!" she complained.

"Take deep breaths, I'm listening to your lungs." the woman instructed. Upon completion of the test, "You're lungs sound healthy, as well as your heart. Excellent. Can you tell me about how you feel mentally? What emotions you felt recently?" she queried.

Clover inspected her bloated form, "I well...do I have to tell you?" she groaned.

"Yes. I need to know Passion Patties' effects on the mind. Your information helps us at WHOOP create a more effective antidote. With the findings from me and my colleagues, it can target and treat only the adverse changes."

"Okay. Whenever I see the cookies, I get this intense craving..."

"-As reported."

"...and it's, like powerful. I just wanna run and eat it all! Once I take a bite... I feel amazing like all my problems disappear. But then I eat it all...and I'm kinda sad, frustrated even."

"Hm. Just like drugs, the cookies give you euphoria, thus leading to the desire for more."

"Yeah. I guess if you put it that way."

"Any other thoughts? Any harmful feelings, habits forming other than what you discussed?"

"My friends don't seem to appreciate what I've done recently..."

"Is that new?"

"No, I mean, I have my moments, but I try hard! They seem to think all this fat on me is my fault and is causing our mission to have hiccups and stuff..." Clover lowered her head in defeat and sighed, "I'm sorry... just a little frustrated. It's like they don't like me 'cus I'm fat, and couldn't control myself with the cookies."

"You don't have to worry too long, the antidote will be done soon, then you can return to your normal life. I'm sure they want what's best... they're trying to help."

"If you say so..."

"Would you say your increased size gave you confidence?"

"I guess a little. After those fights, I was empowered, despite me looking like a whale. Watching the patties melt in the factory, I figured they had 'nother one somewhere in the world."

"...and so you investigated?"

"Yeah, and I found a ton of stuff and reported it too! It felt great to do all the work myself."

"Alex and Sam were helping too?"

"I mean, not really, they just sat down and told me to do all the work 'cus I wanted to search more. I went around and looked in every room...and found some Passion Patties too!"

"Hm, interesting."

"Dr. Roberts, to be honest, in a way, I was hoping to find more Passion Patties."

"So, was your motivation for the cookies, or for 'doing the right thing'?"

"I mean yeah, I wanted to help out! Duh! But... I couldn't help but think... if I can get one more..."

"Alright. Enough of that, let me ask you this, do you worry about never having Passion Patties again?"

"No, not really. I mean, it's over. I'm more worried about missing out on school because of all this. Or worse, someone from there sees me."

"So, you don't have any cravings right now?"

"Kinda... I mean, not really."

The WHOOP doctor slid a Passion Patty from her coat pocket. With immediacy, Clover's attention moved to it. "How about now?"

"Gosh, you really had to do this to me?" the bed spanning blonde complained, enticed by the sweet treat. "I know, I'm not supposed to....but, can I have it!?"

"Nope. Just trying to see your reaction in real-time," the doc threw the cookie in the trash.

"No!" Clover cried, attempting to rise to fetch the cookie. Her weight reminded her of the cookie's consequences. "...I'm sorry, doctor."

"It's okay, Clover. I was anticipating that reaction." Dr. Roberts looked at her watch, "Wow, we've talked for some time. I'm going to leave the room to document a few things, stay here in the meantime. It'll be a few minutes." Leaving the room, the physician grabbed the cookie in the trashcan and left Clover.

"Gosh, I'm such a wreck! I'm super fat...and a crazy addict!" the teen spy thought, wallowing in sadness. Her eyes caught wind of a body-sized mirror mounted on the door. Shuffling her wide frame, she moved into view. "I'm huge! Even from this far, I can't even see my whole body!" Clover rocked back and forth in the bed to stand. "Oof, gee..."

Now up, the reflection made her oversized features like a house of mirrors. A cold feeling on her belly button startled her. "My stomach...did it just touch the mirror? It did! It's bigger than I thought!" whispering to the reflection. Viewing down, a lengthy valley of cleavage presented itself, pressed together by the black multi-XL sports bra. From there she witnessed the mound that is her lower abdomen, bulging outwards and resting on the thighs like an apron.

"I never thought I looked this fat. The suit covered everything and made me look slimmer!" The teen inferred within. Next, she observed her arms, "It just hangs..." Twisting a limb, sent waves and ripples. "But somehow... I'm able to lift heavy stuff?" Her blue eyes looked at her enormous love handles on the sides, rolling into a fold of fat attached to the back. "My skin just folds like that?" Curious, she grazed her fingers on the fold, "That tickles!" Shifting to the side, Clover witnessed the multitude of flabby dips on her back. "My butt is absolutely huge!" Her rear jutted out like a shelf. Grabbing it, her hand is tiny in scale. "Look at it jiggle! Ahhh!" the multi-foot wide blonde wobbled her butt playfully, with an entertained face. "Gosh, this is ridiculous. I shouldn't be having fun like this, I'm as big as an elephant!"

Stepping back, Clover viewed her equally oversized lower body. "I've got to be wider than tall..." she complained under her breath, "I almost couldn't fit in the door! Even looking myself sideways like this... gosh." Facing forward, her thighs kissed despite spreading them as far as she physically could. "My legs are so big, and I got cankles too!" She then heard footsteps approaching, plopping herself back on the twin-sized bed.

The door handle twisted, the doctor pushed a small cart into the cramped room. She removed a scale and placed it on the floor. "Alright Clover, can you please stand up, and step on the weighing scale."

The big girl gulped and internally screamed, "No-no-no! Not this! I'm so fat... I don't even wanna know how heavy I am!"

"I understand the scale can be an intimidating thing. Don't sweat, it's only temporary. You're not going to be like this forever." Dr. Roberts encouraged.

"O-okay..." Clover nodded, attempting to get out of bed. "C-can you help me?" holding her arm out for assistance.

"Sure." The WHOOP doc pulled her up. The enlarged teenager stepped onto the scale, dreading the worst. "Four hundred and fifteen pounds."

"Really? Gosh, I never knew people can weigh this much... I really have become a whale."

"As I said, it's temporary. You can have a seat now. I'm going to get your blood pressure, oxygen percentage, and heart rate." Dr. Roberts informed, pulling the cart close to perform the task. "Alright Clover, your Blood pressure is one nineteen over sixty-one. Oxygen, one hundred, and heart rate of seventy-two."

"Isn't that good? Right?"

"Yes, that is. In fact, impressive even. You're still young, but being a person that size, comes with complications... perhaps the Passion Patties alleviates the issues that come from extreme obesity. If that's true, then I must say, it's a medical marvel. More testing needs to be done before we can come to that conclusion."

Clover grinned with excitement, "So I'm not gonna die being this big?"  
"In theory, no. However, who knows what the long term effects of Passion Patties. Being over three times the regular weight comes with bone and joint problems later in life. The curious thing is, you've managed to gain strength, therefore there might be a possibility your bones and joints are improved as well.

"So I can give the excuse that I'm big-boned?" the underwear-clad girl laughed.

"Well, sure... medically speaking. But that's a big if. We would need to do some internal scans of your body first."

Clover's face lit with excitement, "Oh! Can I volunteer for it? I'm curious too!"

"I suppose. Once we land, we'll escort you to WHOOP headquarters for boarding. You'll be staying with us until the antidote is complete. Then once you're back to normal, you may leave."

"What about school? My friends?"

"Don't worry, you'll have the proper excuses. You should know we'd take care of that by now. Think of it as a school break."

"Oh. If that's the case, then hooray for me!" the yellow-haired spy clapped. "You finished Dr. Roberts?"

"For now. Oh, and call me Kathy. I'm your personal physician until your body is back to normal." She removed a hanging bag from the cart, handing it to the over four hundred pound teen. "Here, a shirt, sweatpants, and underwear for your current size. Unfortunately, some of our agents had Passion Patties as well. Now we have all sorts of extra large sizes to accommodate." If you ever need me, I'll be next door in cabin D. The doctor packed up and prepared to depart.

"Kathy..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Clover smiled.

The lady reciprocated, "No problem, take care." Rolling the small cart into the hall, closing the door.

Now alone, Clover heaved a tired sigh, "Thank goodness I'm alone." Opening the bag's contents revealed a plain white t-shirt, grey sweatpants, a white sports bra, and panties. "So much for fashion... couldn't even bother with looking pretty." The words inspired her to look in the mirror once more, focusing on the face. The highschooler adjusted her short blonde hair, flicking it playfully. "At least my hair is the only normal thing. My face is so plump, so is my chin... it's like it rounded out with my neck, making it huge. I suppose it could be worse - like having a full-blown double chin like those workers at the factory. With a bit of makeup, I can make do... heck, I still look cute, right?" her attention drew lower, "Not with this humongous body!"

"It's only temporary Clover...temporary," she said to herself, heaving her legs into bed. "At least we're out that freezing country," looking out the circular window. Her incredible bulk pressed against the wall, too wide for the bunk. "Gee... how am I gonna sleep like this? We're gonna be flying for a long time." A knock on the cabin door surprised Clover, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sam. Can I come in?"

"Yes, Sam." Clover sat up.

The ginger opened the door and entered the tight quarters, taking a seat on the bench, "I came to check on you... you've been gone for some time."

"Dr. Robers just got done... I'm gonna change in a moment. But right now, I'm relaxing, saying bye-bye to Iceland."

Sam glanced sympathetically, "Hey... I also came to apologize."

"For what?"

"Giving you such a hard time earlier. This spy stuff... it's too much sometimes. Me and Alex talked, and well, I feel like we've failed at being a team during parts of the mission. In some ways, I feel responsible for letting you get this-"

"-It's okay Sam, it's not your fault. I ate one too many cookies, okay? Everything will be fixed."

"Yeah, but I mean, we were being rough on you because of that. I know eating them made you addicted, but still, we should've helped you more."

"It's fine, I'm okay. You have nothing to worry about." Clover pushed her legs off the bed. "Like I said, if I hadn't gotten big, we would've been overwhelmed." she smiled.

"You're right, I suppose your size does have its benefits. If I was one of them, I surely wouldn't mess with you!"

The obese blonde giggled, "Don't mess with 'Big C'!" She posed like a bodybuilder.

"Ha! Yeah, don't mess with her!" Sam joked, "Anyways, we're gonna have dinner in a bit. They prepared pizza for our in-flight meal."

"Good, I'm starving..." Clover agreed, pulling the shirt from the bag.

The long-haired friend stood, "Need a little help?"

"I think I got it. Thanks. Besides, I'm gonna be like this for a little while, best for me to get used to it." she slid on the shirt, accidentally bumping Sam with her heavy tummy. "Sorry."

"You're fine... Hey, I was wondering, what did that doctor say to you?"

"Um, well, she asked me a bunch of stupid questions, then checked stuff like blood pressure."

"...and?"

"I'm perfectly healthy!" Clover gleefully voiced, "Oh, hey, could you move a bit, I feel like I'm gonna need a bit more room to put these sweats on."

"That's great!" the ginger stepped aside, spectating Clover's attempt.

"Gosh... having a big thing hanging like this hanging from you..." she widened her stance and bent over. Grunting with effort, she slid her swollen feet through the pant holes. "...I don't know how big people live." Clover's face blushed red, pulling the bottoms up, stopping just underneath her apron belly. "What size is this?" she asked Sam.

"Um... can't tell you're big butt's in the way. Obviously, it's over an extra-large..."

The tubby blonde raised the sweatpants higher, covering her rear, but failing to go over the bulbous stomach. "Ugh my stomach just hangs!" she flailed her sandbag arms in defeat. "It'll have to do."

"Well, I mean, look on the bright side, It's gonna be fixed with the antidote. And you'll be out of school too!"

"Thank goodness... can't imagine what they'd think of me being this huge. Where's the pizza?"

"In the front, hot and ready." Sam opened the door.

"Let's go."


	3. Coping With The Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an interesting evaluation with Dr. Roberts, Clover returns to her friends to celebrate a successful mission.

"Hey, there she is!" Alex greeted. Clover and Sam entered the lounge chamber of the WHOOP plane. "The pilot's assistant cooked this extra big pizza! It looks so yummy!" she moved to the rectangular table and opened the box. Steam puffed out as pizza scent radiated the small room.

Clover inhaled and spoke, "Wow, it smells just as good." licking her lips.

Sam grabbed a plate, handing it to her friends, "Here, let's dig in, I think we can cheat our diets after a tough mission," she slid a slice onto the dish, "It's nice that they made it half veggie and half meat."

"You got that right." Alex followed suit.

The obese blonde meandered to the table. Her gaze wandered to the others enjoying the food. "I'm starving..." she voiced internally. As she leaned over the circular entree, the aroma of fattening cheese and meat entered her nose. "Gosh I can taste it..." she grabbed the serving spatula and raised a vegetable pie slice. Breathing in again, she changed course, switching for the meaty one instead.

"Whoa, Clover..." Sam interrupted, "Never thought you'd choose the meat side."

"Yeah, um, well, I wanted to try it." she rubbed her head, embarrassed.

"You've always obsessed with not eating too much meat. Now you've changed your mind?"

"I...yeah. I have. Since I'm big already, what's a pizza slice gonna do to my figure?" Clover assured.

"Well, she does have a point," Alex added, taking a seat on a couch. "Might as well enjoy eating whatever while it lasts."

The fat girl laughed, "I guess that's a good thing..." she discreetly slid another slice on and waddled to a recliner, plopping and reclining. "...I don't have to feel guilty now."

"In that way, I'm jealous, Clover." The redhead comments.  
Taking her first bite of the pizza, the blonde's blue eyes opened, "Oh em geeeee!" A revelation hit, her sense of taste exploded. "So many flavors - the cheese, meat..." she swallowed, chewing another bite, "...It's nothing like I had before!" Before she realized it, just like a box of Passion Patties, both slices were gone. She looked at the others, who were slowly nibbling on their own.

"Oh, hey," Alex called Clover, stopping her. "I want to say, I'm sorry... sorry for being so tough on you."

"It's fine, Alex. Don't worry. We've had a rough mission, and well, it has affected us..." the wide blonde struggled up, "...as you see, here. I'm Miss Blimp." Clover swung rear around, the blubber on her exposed tummy jostled. The party laughed as she transitioned to the serving table. "Jerry's gonna fix this, and everything will be hunky-dory," returning to the recliner after collecting her second slice.

"What if the antidote doesn't work?" the tan teen took a swig of water.

Clover paused from eating, "It will, Alex," biting the pizza.

"I mean, duh. Seriously, what if it doesn't though?"

The heavy spy shrugged her thick shoulders, "Then... I guess I have a lot of dieting ahead of me."

"I'm sure Jerry wants the antidote as much as you. Did you see how big he got?" Sam inserted.

The blonde spoke, mouth full, "Yeah, maybe bigger than me."

"Yeah, totally." Alex rose, tearing crust off the pie.

"Hey!" Sam scolded, "You better eat the rest of that!"

"Um, no? The crust is the best! And besides, I'm done eating after this..." she bit the end.

"You're missing out on how delish it is!" Clover voiced, then gulping the last bit of food.

"Yeah, no, I'm good." Alex hopped on the couch.

Sam looked out the window, "I...I wonder if our classmates ate Passion Patties too?"

"Ha, hope Mandy did. It would be hilarious to see her all fat when we get back." Alex laughed. "I'm assuming you're not showing up, Clover?"

"Dr. Roberts told me that I'm staying at WHOOP headquarters until I'm back to normal."

"Oooh, how nice, you get to stay in the fancy suites, and be off school."

The 400-pound high schooler rose once more, electing for more pizza slices. "Yeah, I surely don't wanna have them see me like this." she waddled to the table, grabbing a can of cola, opening and sipping. Her mouth watered, and the food beside her demanded attention.

Clover then questioned within, "I... I really shouldn't have more. I've eaten three already..." A rumble traveled upwards from the gut. "I'm still hungry... one more slice," moving a third slice to the dish. Turning to the chair, she began her trek back. "Ugh getting up is hard..." she glanced at the greasy morsel in her hands, then turned around. "...One more. Just one more and I'm done."

Before the blonde could open the box, Alex intervened, "-Hold on... how many slices you've had?"

"Uh, I dunno?"

"More than half of the pizza's gone!"

"Um...but I am hungry?"

"Yeah, but Sam and I are going to have two, and you're going to eat more? Isn't that a bit much?"

Clover dropped the pizza and reconsidered. "You're right... I shouldn't." returning the slices. "I think the others would want some too."

"I'm gonna have my slice then," Sam announced, picking up a piece. "Before they do."

The incredibly overweight girl yawned, "Ah, I'm getting pretty sleepy. I'm gonna head to my room now. It's a long flight back..."

"Well, have fun nappin' then." Alex waved, "Me and Sam are going to watch TV." she picked up the remote, turning the television on.

"Ugh..." Clover groaned as she left her friends behind. "...I'm still hungry" she waddled to the small cabin bedroom, drinking the rest of her soda can. In the privacy of her room, the teenager pondered, "I've never thought Soda was this smooth to drink, feels good. Buuuaaapp! Oof... makes me burpy too."

Staring at her reflection, her mind wandered on Alex's words. "Am I eating more because of how big I am? But food tastes good, better than I imagined." Clover wiggled her tight sweats off whilst seated. "Better get used to it then...gonna be a few days." taking her shirt off and throwing out of the way. "It feels weird having all this weight sway, this skin rub, and resistance." Now undressed, the morbidly obese blonde heaved her trunk legs into bed. Feeling uncomfortable, Clover rolled onto her stomach, facing the window. Even while resting on her stomach, the bed barely contained her form. "Much better..." she sighed, spectating the clouds through the window.

"What if the antidote doesn't work?" Alex's voice echoed in her mind.

"Can I live like this forever? Can I still be a spy in this shape? Will I have a normal life?" contemplations ran through Clover before drifting off to sleep.

The high schooler's blue eyes opened to a wood ceiling, resting on a bed. Confused, she calls out for her friends. Clover grinned as her body returned to normal.

"I'm skinny again!" she exclaimed, hopping off the king-sized bed. Standing in a bedroom alone in nightwear, Clover had many questions. Ambling to the window, she viewed the picturesque sight. A man stood at the end of a dock, viewing the small lake. In the distance and horizon, mountains peaked with snow tops. "So pretty... " Clover moved to the wardrobe and discovered familiar clothes within. "This is my yellow blouse!" extracting it, her delightful expressions transformed into horror, unfolding the top expanded it exponentially. "What? This isn't my size." she pulled a pair of leggings, only to be met with the same result. "This isn't my room... what's going on?" the thin girl left the chamber, running downstairs.

Suddenly she was startled by tightness in the midriff. "These jammies are too small! Why am I wearing this?" she speed-walked down the hall, stopping to an audible rip in her bottoms. Inspecting her thighs, the small gap between had magically disappeared, bulging exposed skin revealed through the broken seams. "Am I... getting bigger?" she questioned herself. From her position, she witnessed the man on the dock, separated by the kitchen and a backyard. Determined to find answers, she pushed on. More audible tears came from the hips, the top rode upwards, and her stomach began to droop. Clover stopped in the kitchen, a glass door separating the outdoors.

"No... I'm fat!" she yelped. "I-I can't be seen like this!" The now overweight teen pulled down the remnants of her pajamas and removing her top as well. "My panties are going to rip!" she complained, taking it off. "I can't go out naked..." she turned around and began her trek back to the bedroom. With each step, her belly increased in mass, alongside the rest of her lower body. "Gosh...it's getting harder to walk." she adjusted her gait to waddle, each leg fought for space. Before she reached the stairs, her bra popped off, its' meat bounced and jiggled freely.

"Okay, okay..." the spy gazed at her obese form... I'm gonna get those clothes and ask that man what's going on!" She gripped the rail and took her first step up. The weight of her bloated limbs, hanging gut, and protruding belly pulled her down. After a few steps, she felt exerted. "Huff... this ain't getting any easier," sweating profusely. At the top, she stopped to catch her breath, and assess her appearance. "I'm so disgusting!" she flapped her arms in the air, quivering with adipose. "I need clothes. That's the mission! Clover lumbered with heavy steps into the bedroom, picking up the clothes she pulled out. Out of breath, she slid the yellow blouse on, now appropriately fitting. "Screw bras, I'm gonna find this dude so he can fix me!" The corpulent girl collapsed on the bed, legs tired from the climb. She stretched her arms to don the black leggings. "There," strenuously standing.

The immense blonde waddled out of the bedroom. A sense of familiarity rushed in her skin. "This is the size I was when I went to sleep..." Clover realized, taking her first steps down the stairs. Descending is an easier feat, as step by step, she lowered, reveling in the full-body jiggle. "Thank goodness that was much easier, and I didn't get any bigger..." stopping at the bottom. Walking back to the kitchen, Clover witnessed a pizza on the island countertop. "Was that there before?" she thought, subconsciously opening the box, and grabbing a slice. "Mmmmm..." moaning and chewing pepperoni, cheese, and crust. "So good!" she consumed the slice in mere seconds, grabbing another.

After eating four slices, the girl stopped, realizing her actions. "I ate half the pizza...and it was amazing! Now... let's find out what's going on." Clover slid open the backyard glass door, shimmying through. She waddled down a small trail leading into the doc. "Hey!" calling out the man sitting on the edge.

"Is that you, Clover?" the voice was familiar, as she walked on the wood with ponderous steps and creaks. He turned around and met her in the middle.

"...Markus!?" Clover muttered in shock. "What's going on?"

"Nothing... just enjoying the view, now with you, my love..."

"Love?" Clover's face blushed... "Am I dreaming?"

"No, but this is my dream, to live in a quiet home by the lake." their eyes locked, "You've helped me make it come true. My beautiful love..." he reached down and pinched her gigantic rear.

"Ohhh...." the bombshell moaned, and caressed him. "Is this how it feels?" she thought, as Markus slid his hand onto her thigh and underneath her hanging belly. "Ahhh... it's so sensitive!"

"Come, let's have some fun inside." the male lover suggested.

***

Clover gasped for air, the plane whirred in the background. She looked down, witnessing her immense, swollen form. "I'm still big..." sighing in disappointment. With curiosity, she gently touched her sides and moving to her thigh. She cooed, feeling the tender covered flesh close to her privates. Pinching her rear, she felt a spark of pleasure. "I... I enjoy this? Gosh, I need to stop."

A knock on the door scared the teenage spy. "Hey, Clover? We're here." Sam yelled through the door.

"Oh... we're at the airport." Clover inferred, witnessing aircraft ascending into the air through the window. "I'll be out in a minute!"


	4. After Mission Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry debriefs Sam, Alex, and Clover of the world's happenings and WHOOP's plans after stopping the Happy Girl Scouts and Passion Patties. The embiggened spy is forced to stay at WHOOP HQ until the antidote is complete.

The lengthy flight and time zone allowed them to return before sunset, despite leaving in the afternoon. Sam, Alex, and Clover stepped off the plane, clad in their spy suits once more.

"Come on girls, Jerry's waiting!" Sam was first to step off of the plane.

Alex inhaled the smoggy Los Angeles air. It's good to be back in Cali." descending the steps.

Meanwhile, Clover struggled with securing her spy wear. "Almost there... I can reach it!" the excess flesh inhibited her reach.

"Clover?" Dr. Roberts called from behind. "Your friends are leaving, shouldn't you be with them?"

"Yeah, but this suit is too tight, and I can't get the zipper!"

"Let me assist." The WHOOP physician grabbed it and pulled up. "Better?"

"Thanks Lucy!" The over four hundred pound spy smiled.

"No problem. I'll be seeing you sometime soon."

"Hey, you coming out?" Alex's voice called in the distance.

"Coming!" Clover answered, her bloated form revealed. "Thank goodness for this suit. It helps with the weight and makes it easier to walk," she confidently stepped downstairs and met with the others. The jumpsuit wrapped against her body mass tightly, keeping a smooth profile.

"Our ride is over there!" Sam pointed to a large SUV with WHOOP operatives. The spies relocated to the SUV, where they were promptly taken to their headquarters. After a short drive, they were escorted inside the building and to the briefing room.

"Have a seat, girls," Jerry said, resting on an armless office chair, his immense belly providing armrests. "As you all may know, the whole country has been affected by The Happy Girls Scouts, and Passion Patties. The government has already ordered mass recalls and the FDA has outlawed the cookies. With the destruction of the factory, there will be no more cookies produced. However, they are still circulating around, some paying top dollar for a single box. WHOOP is working diligently to find and destroy what's left."

"How long do you think it will take to clean up Passion Patties?" Sam asked.

"Hard to tell. The cookies do have a shelf life of six months, so the majority will be consumed or destroyed by then."

"So... after that, no more?" Clover added.

"Correct. As far as we know, we have collected all blueprints and recipes Inga Bittersweet had created. I don't suspect one could have the funds and resources to recreate it."

The obese blonde remembered Markus, "Well, I hope it works out for him..." she thought. "So, how's the antidote?" questioning Jerry.

"Our scientists are hard at work to create it. You did speak to Dr. Roberts, I assume?"

"Yeah, we chatted and did some tests. Nothing too special."

"I hope her findings will speed up progress." Jerry cleared his throat, "Speaking of, we estimate mass production by the end of next week. Clover, you and I will have ours very soon."

"How soon?"

"Days perhaps? I am not a part of the department, but I'll let you know as soon as I can."

"So, how are they going to give these antidotes away?" Alex queried.

"We have partnered with the government to deliver the antidotes to hospitals nationwide. Unfortunately, with the nationwide reach of The Happy Girls Scouts, we cannot deliver it to each and every person affected. They will have to present themselves willingly. With that said, it is likely some won't go, out of ignorance, or laziness.

"So, is it really that bad? Are a lot of people fat now?"

"From what information we've collected, most only were able to purchase a single box, with some outliers. But even consuming a single box can lead to weight gain if consumed quick enough. It explains why Clover and I got large quickly. Once we ate a piece, we didn't stop until there was no more. I, unfortunately and others at WHOOP are guilty of eating more than we should. But, on a good note, our research has discovered that the antidote should shrink the fat cells enlarged by the sugar extract from Passion Patties."

"So, I can return to my old size?" Clover muttered.

"Correct. However, their findings are preliminary. It may or may not work when it comes to human trials."

Sam queried, "So, what about Inga?"

"She's in WHOOP custody, we're in the process of interrogating her for intelligence. Once we're done, she'll be transferred to federal hands. Oh! I almost forgot, Clover, your intel has led to the arrest of four millionaires connected to her. Good work.

"Thanks, Jer." Clover grinned.

"Now, spies, keep your transponders handy as we may need your assistance with any further investigations."

"Are there any further missions coming?" Alex said. "I don't like being whisked away randomly."

"Not presently. Any further questions?" The room remained silent, "Very well, I will make arrangements for Alex and Sam to return home. Clover, please remain here. I would like to have a word with you. Thank you for your service girls, you've saved the world again."

"Not a problem!" Sam rose, "Come, Alex, let's go home. We can bake our own healthy cookies!"  
"Cookies? Can't it brownies instead?" Alex stood.

"Wish I could join you but, I suppose my waistline would be happy not to." Clover joked.

"Don't worry, you'll be back to normal in no time." the ginger assured.

"Yeah!" the tan teenager agreed, "You stay safe. Don't eat too much!"

"I'll try not to." The big blonde watched her friends leave the room.

"Now that's settled, Clover, please come here." Jerry requested.

She rocked up to her feet, "What is it Jer?" waddling to the desk.

He slowly rose from his chair, "Dr. Roberts sent me the data from your evaluation. It's quite intriguing. Walk with me, we'll continue our discussion." the fat agent moved to the automatic door, making way to the elevator.

Clover asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the penthouse rooms. That is where you will be staying until the antidote is complete. Now, from mission reports and Dr. Roberts herself. It would appear that you've gained not only fat but muscle as well."

"Really? I don't feel strong..." the high schooler pinched her fatty underarms. "Nope, no muscle."

"That is her hypothesis. It doesn't mean it's actually muscle. It could very well be the fat cells enhancing your strength." Jerry pressed the elevator up button, doors opening immediately.

Clover stepped in first, "If that's true, then why do I feel so heavy? Shouldn't that help?"

"Well, that's a good question..." Jerry entered, pressing the 51st floor, the elevator doors closing for departure. "Currently your suit helps keep your center of gravity up, thus your weight is easier to manage. Right now I have a compression suit underneath my tuxedo. If I were to take it off, my ability to move would certainly be hampered."

"Thank goodness for these then." she stretched her second skin, releasing and letting it slap. "I can hardly run even with it. How am I supposed to keep up with the others looking like this?"

"Clover, we'll have the antidote soon, don't you worry. Now, back on topic, "Your health vitals are surprising."

"Yeah, I was a healthy girl before all this...fat."

"And you still are, Clover. Just before the three of you arrived, I had my biometrics checked. The results came back equally as surprising."

"What was it?" the two exited the elevator.

"As a middle-aged man, they were at near-perfect levels, blood tests included. With that discovery, I have Dr. Roberts leading a study on the health benefits of Passion Patties."

"Wait... did I hear that right? I'm healthy being over four hundred pounds!?"

"Well, I wouldn't say having this much fat weighing the body is, but that's what we're going to find out." Jerry stopped at a door and a set of keys to open the door. "You may enter first..." he held the door open.

"Thanks." Clover stepped in. "Woah... this is huge Jerry!" moving to the center of the kitchen and living room chamber.

"Well, this is the smallest room, designed for one person. Your bedroom is over there, with a sizeable bathroom. A great commodity for your ailment." the WHOOP agent pointed across the room. Clover moved to the couch, immediately lowering onto it. "Back to what we're discussing..." Jerry joined, "...The cookies ironically improve internal health, at the cost of the physical weight."

"Is it a good trade-off?"

"Unlikely. If it was my choice, I would return back to normal. All this fat is quite troublesome. Human beings are not designed to carry this much weight."

"...But you just said that you've never been more healthier?"

"I understand, but there are many more inconveniences regarding our current sizes. I'm sure you've realized this by now."

"Yeah..." Clover patted her soft frame.

"Anyway, are you interested in further examinations tomorrow? We could utilize your help."

"Yes, I spoke to Dr. Roberts about getting some scans and stuff."

"Thank you, Clover." Jerry rose, extracting a flip phone from his pocket, handing it to her. "In this device contains labeled phone numbers. Dialing them will provide services here at WHOOP."

The girl unfolded the phone, navigating through its' options. "I see, the names are pretty obvious."

"Clover, with this, you can ask for your needs without leaving WHOOP property. For the sake of your appearance, and identity, we prefer you to stay here."

"Hold on, stay here? In this room?"

"Not necessarily, you may explore this building in your spare time. Just, do not leave the property itself. Unless, of course, there is an exception."

"So I am trapped?"

"You are resting here for the next few nights. We'll accommodate you, don't worry Clover. With that cellular device, you can ask for anything you want, within limits of course."

"Alright." Clover closed the phone. "Jerry, what about everyone else? Wouldn't they be missing me?"

"We'll contact them with an appropriate excuse, or fabricated one. I promise your friends and family will be assured that you are alright."

"Okay. Just worried. That's all."

"It's time for me to go, I have important business to attend to, Clover. This room is fully stocked with all the toiletries and food that you'll need. If you desire to order take out, there is a WHOOP credit card on the bedroom desk. However, it has a spending limit of one thousand dollars, use it wisely." Jerry lumbered to the exit.

"Thanks, Jer. I appreciate you helping me with all this..." she said. The man nodded and closed the door.

The morbidly obese teenager paused in silence, the twilight sky reflected through the large glass pane wall windows. Looking at the door she thought, "I'm alone?" An audible growl came from her lap consuming gut. "Uggghh... my stomach is killin' me!" she pressed her thick arms in, attempting to alleviate the pain. Flipping the WHOOP phone open, "I wonder.." she noticed the courier contact number. "Ooh! What's this?!" Dialing it, a young man answered.

"WHOOP Courier, this is Jason. Clover isn't it?"

"Yeah!" her tone cheered, "How'd you know?"

"The I.D. on call. I was informed that you'll be staying here for some time, and our services may be required."

"Yeah, um. I need food..."

"What kind? In your suite, there should be some stocked."

"Really? Awesome... but I kinda want something yummy!"

"I assume you're leading to ordering food outside the premises." Jason inquired. "That, we can do as well."

"Yes!" Clover celebrated within, then said, "Um, yeah I wanna order something. I...I am craving some burgers. Oh, I hadn't had a cheeseburger in some time...but it sounds delightful!"

"A few blocks away is a Bandy's fast food restaurant."

Clover cooed, "Oh! Yeah, that sounds good!"

"Very well, what would you like?"

"Um. Well..." Clover voiced before thought, "Hold on a moment."

The large blonde questioned her stomach capacity, "Should I eat like I did on the plane?" reminding of her caloric needs - and at the same time - its' repercussions. "I'm a fat girl. I should keep myself fed, or else I'll eat all day!"

"Alright. I've made my choice, Jason. Three double cheeseburgers, and a large order of fries." she said to the lower half of the phone.

"Gotcha. To recall, three double cheeseburgers and large fries?" he repeats.

"Yes, that is correct. Um, do I need to pay?"

"We have you covered. Be aware that your WHOOP card only has one thousand dollars over the duration of your stay."

"I gotcha. Please place and pick up what I mentioned! I'll be looking forward to the food!"

"Understood. It should take less than thirty minutes. Is there anything else we can assist with Clover?"

"No, that's all. Thanks, Jason!"

"Very well, a WHOOP courier will be visiting you soon. Have a nice night." he closed the call.

"Yay! I'm so hungry!" she clapped giddily. "Ah... the juicy burger, the golden fries...I can taste it now!" Clover grunted, rocking up to her feet. The large panes gave way to a magnificent city skyline, "Wow... this is such a nice view. She waddled closer for a better view. She witnessed the Hollywood sign in the distance, "This room is perfect!"

However, something caught her eye, a reflection of an enormous form of the window. The sight gave an uncanny feeling, her embiggened hand and fingers touched the surface. Clover's protruding stomach pressed the cold glass. "I'm so big... I can't believe it." She walked along the perimeter, witnessing her rear rise and fall, each cheek taking turns with every step. The sight mesmerized the teen. But upon completion of the 'Fat Walk,' her spy suit began to feel uncomfortable to wear.

Clover entered the bedroom for the first time, "Wow, king-sized bed, big screen T.V, Oh! Look at that cute lamp!" she thought. Opening the bathroom, she discovered bathing heaven. "Wow! The shower and tub are huge! It can fit like four people!" stepping closer to the jet-powered bath, "...or just me." A wave of embarrassment came over, "I guess that's fine." The wide blonde slid open the shower door, witnessing the jets above, below, and each side. "I'll need every single one to cover all of me."

After the tour, her attention drifted to the double sink countertops and mirror. "Well, at least I can see myself in this mirror." she joked. "Let's take this annoying suit off..." Clover wrapped her sandbag arms around the neck, clutching the zipper. With one powerful stroke, the suit managed to loosen halfway, getting caught on her back flab and rolls. "Gee...how am I gonna do this?" her fatty arms struggled to reach the center of the back. Clover's face turned a shade of pink, grunting with frustration. "Come on!" she flopped her arms forward in frustration. An audible zip surprised her.

"Did-dit it move!?" the spy voiced aloud, with that discovery, she flailed and wiggled her body, the adipose assisted in loosening the zipper to her waist and hips, where her arms barely reach. "Ah, there you go!" Clover's mouth curled up. Her nose caught wind of a distinct smell, "Ew!" she sniffed the source - her armpits. "I need to shower!" she complained, turning around to face it.

A sudden urge enveloped her - the need for the restroom. Clover shuffled as fast as she could to the closet like a toilet room, plopping herself onto the porcelain throne. The teen's stomach pains continued despite the relief. "Everything feels so small!" The oversized short-haired blonde complained, as her body parts bumping into the walls.  
When finished and about to enter the shower, a ring echoed through the suite. "The food! It's here!" Clover yelped. Looking at her bra and underwear-clad body, "I... I don't have anything!" The immodest teenager desperately searched for any immediate answers. "Ah-ha!" she wrapped herself in a bath gown. "No!" The soft fabric only manages to cover around her tubby back and hips, leaving the hanging gut and bulbous mammaries exposed. The alert rang once more, she moved as quickly as a four hundred and fifteen-pound girl could muster.

The yellowed haired Clover checked the peephole at the entrance, confirming the WHOOP courier. "It-it's him!" her hand crept to the door handle, turning it cautiously.

"Clover?" a young man called from the other side.

"I-I'm coming..." she answered in discomfort, exposing her arm.

"Here, your order." the two connected.

"Thanks. Have a nice day!" Clover quickly said, closing the door. "Phew. He didn't see me like this." Her apron belly quickly reminded of the current pressing issue. Licking her lips, she moved to the kitchen, throwing the bag of fast food onto the island countertop. "The shower can wait... my tummy is killing me!" Her blue eyes scanned for a suitable resting spot. "Hm... not at the dining table, there are armrests. Those barstools are a bit small..." The bedroom television seemingly popped out. "The bed! I can watch some 'Fright Factor'! It should be on!" Grabbing the fried food - and a bottle of water from the fridge - she shuffled her way to the resting area.

"Ahh!" Clover plopped her massive butt on the bed's plush surface. It creaked with resistance but supported her weight. Cracking open the water bottle, she took a heavy swig. "Ahh. Let's dig in!" the teen extracted her first sandwich. Turning on the television and selecting channel eight, 'Fright Factor's logo popped on the screen. "Yeah!" she celebrated, unwrapping the cheesy delight.

The blonde's mind clouded with uncertainty, witnessing the brown charred grill texture of the burger. "It's meat... pure, meat from a cow." her old mentality resists. She squeezed the bun, releasing oil and juice. "It..it looks fresh and delish though!" Inhaling the food, sealed her decision. Overwhelmed with hunger and desire, Clover bit into the cheeseburger.

"Oh Em Geee!" she yelped. "This is... this is so good!" immediately biting again. "Bandy makes one heckuva burger!" It only took two minutes for the first double cheese to disappear. "Another!" she declared, throwing the used wrapper on the ground. Unraveling the next entree, "Oh, forgot about the fries!" changing her mind and pulling out the potato slivers. "The hard exterior, but the soft interior! Gosh! So good!" Clover nibbled each piece like a woodchipper.

As time passed, the morbidly fat blonde continued her feast, whilst enjoying normal people perform 'scary' feats. "Ha! Skydiving! I did that a few missions ago!" the spy giggled. Witnessing a fully grown man scream for his life, she subconsciously ate the rest of her fries. Two burgers down, her feeding engrossed mind tore apart the final burger. Clover moaned, absorbing the side effects of stuffing. Drowsiness slammed the teenager after the final bite. Clover yawned, "That hit the spot..." drinking the last of the water. "BUUUARRRP! So... good. I'll have to... order again. She leaned back, resting against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Slumber came swiftly as her digestive system processed the carbohydrate-rich food.


	5. Size Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a gluttonous first night at her suite, Clover wakes to the mess she has created. During so, a phone call from a familiar voice surprises her.
> 
> (This chapter contains descriptions of nudity)

The teen gasped for air, eyes on the ceiling. “Wha? What happened?” Clover scanned herself and the environment. She felt paper on her belly, where on the precipice of her stomach lies a wrapper. In the background, infomercials jingled with catchy phrases and deals. Looking at the window, the waning moon glimmered down the horizon. “4 o'clock in the morning?” Clover muttered. Attempting to sit up reminded how heavy she’d gotten. “Oof… “ The girl planted her arms and heaved her jiggling bulk up to a sitting position, spreading her multi foot wide thighs apart. With ample room, the belly rests on the comfortable mattress sheets.

“What have I been doing?” Clover questioned aloud, noticing the french fry lodged on her torso. “I’m such a slob!” She picked up two wrappers on the bed. Grease stains remained as a reminder of the pig out last night. She sniffed the wrapper, “Gosh. smells gross.” Another scent seeped into her nostrils. Raising her flabby arm, confirmed the origin, “B.O. g-to-the-oss! I ain’t that kind of girl…”

To solve her issues, the over four hundred pound blonde slid out of bed, picking up the fast-food mess around her. “I better call for someone to clean these sheets… Or maybe they’ll do it for me?” she thought, entering the kitchen and throwing the trash away. Clover opened the fridge, where a multitude of beverages displayed. “Gee… what to pick. Water, Cola, oh! Iced coffee! Don’t mind if I do!” extracting a small glass bottle from the cooling shelf. “That'll get me the energy through the day.”

Now refreshed with caffeine, the heavyweight’s next objective lies in the bathroom. Waddling inside, she witnessed her bloated form once more, stopping at the mirror to undress. “Ugh, look at me. Fat everywhere!” she slid the bath gown off, throwing it on the counter. The article of clothing reminded of a conundrum, “Shoot! I need clothes again!” The teenage spy returned to the bedroom to collect the WHOOP phone. Opening it up, revealed a missed call.

“Hold on, Dr. Roberts called me at 4:06 in the morning?” she glanced at the current time, “It’s 4:15, how’d she knows I’m up?” Clover dialed the number, awaiting a response.

“Hello?” The doctor answered.

“Yeah, it’s me Clover.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you asleep?”

“Actually I just woke up. I noticed I missed your call. It’s set to silent, so I missed it snoozin' away.”

“You’re fine. How are you doing? Feeling?”

“Alright, I guess. Well, as fine as a big girl like me can get.”

“Right. I am curious to know when you’ll want to schedule your tests this morning. I always come early to work, and the pressing matter here is the antidote. Therefore the sooner I work with you, the quicker the antidote will be finished.”

“Um, yeah, I need to wash up and such. But give a couple of hours.”

“Would six in the morning work?”

“Yeah, that’ll do.”

“Excellent. Many of my assistants will be here by then. Is there anything I can help with? Questions?”

“Actually, I need clothes again… left the ones you handed me on the plane. Oh, make it a few sizes larger… I’m too big.”

“Yes, Clover. I will notify a courier to deliver a few sets of clothes. Any other needs?”

“Not at the moment. I’ll be heading down at six. Thanks Kathy!”

“No problem. Looking forward to seeing you. Bye!” Dr. Roberts ended the call.

Clover returned to the bathroom, “Phew, thank goodness I’m getting something to cover myself.” she thought. Mind cleared of worry, the morbidly obese girl clutched her rotund, swollen breasts. With a powerful pull, she stripped herself of the stretchy sports bra.

“Ahh..” the high schooler cooed, as removing the article felt invigorating. With the areolas free, Clover witnessed her mostly naked self for the first time since her fattening. “My gosh… my boobs are huge!” she lifted each breast with one hand, its’ mass overflowing her palms. They drooped and sway with subtleness, intriguing her. “I never thought my girls would be like this…” she hunched her shoulders together, cuddling her mammaries like a baby. “That's some cleavage right there…” she lustfully voiced, bending down to reveal to the mirror. “At least they still look like boobs, round and in shape.”

Her body tour didn’t stop with the chest, as she shimmied down her undies to the ground. “Holy crap, I can’t see myself from the front!” Clover exclaimed within. She slowly grazed sides with each arm. A tickle sensation hit her, as she couldn’t help but laugh as she slowly lifted her gut up to reveal her privates. “Wow… it sure looks, um different.” The obese girl then gently touched underneath, “Ah! Oh!” The self-inspection rewarded her with a powerful sensory experience. “My skin around there is so soft, Oh, it feels so good…” Clover’s face blushed a shade of red.

“Okay, girl, let’s focus.” The naked spy head shook to dispel naughty thoughts. Let’s wash up, and get ready for the day.” Turning around, she turned on the shower and opened the door. Inside was multiple bottles of shampoo, body wash, and conditioner, with a back luffe to boot. “Wow...this is ah-mazing!” she grinned, spectating each jet shooting water in 360-degree motion. Hobbling in, the weight of her body melted as the warmth of the shower softened and relaxed skin and muscles. Picking up the body wash, the yellow-haired girl recognized a conundrum. “I’ve got a lot to clean!” she inferred, squeezing a generous amount of soap into the lengthy brush. Clover methodically rubbed herself to the best of her capabilities, squeezing the cleaning tool in every roll and fold on her back and sides.

“This thing’s a lifesaver!” she declared, “...and it wasn’t that bad too!” turning off the shower and drying off with a towel. With the excess flesh on her body, meant more care for the over four hundred pounds Clover. After many minutes of drying, the teenager exited the shower, letting out steam. “That was the best shower ever!” she waddled to the sink.

After almost an hour of self-care, toilet break, and reflection, Clover stepped out of the bathroom, hair styled, teeth brushed, and clad in an ill-fitting bathrobe. Checking the WHOOP phone, the blonde discovered a message sent by Dr. Roberts.

“Hi, the courier dropped off the clothes on the doorstep. I tried to find something colorful, but it isn’t designer fashion. Hope you like it!” she read aloud. “Sweet!” She moved to the entrance, peeking through the peephole to check for any passer-byers. Once cleared, Clover swiftly opened the door, and slid the box into the room. Heaving a sigh of relief and satisfaction, she unboxed every item, resting it on the couch.

“Aww that’s a pretty shade of red” she clutched an enormous red blouse. Her smile faded, “Wow, and… another black sports bra and panties… do they ever have anything different? I even got the same soft sweats as before!” Clover picked up the underwear and pants, heaving her legs up and through. She managed to pull over her protruding belly and butt-shelf. “There ya go! It actually fits!” she twisted herself to inspect her rear, the fabric clutched tightly to the contours of each cheek. “It’s a little form-fitting…” Satisfied, she picked up the one-piece bra, hooping heavy arms through with little difficulty. However, stretching the fabric to cup her breasts still was a challenge - Clover never had to fight with her boobs before.

“There!” The dressed teen pulled down the blouse. A satisfying feeling overwhelmed Clover, as she saw her reflection from the wall windows. “I...I don’t look half bad. She walked slowly to the mirrored self. “Sure these are cheap cotton sweats, but who’d tell from a distance.” she posed, placing her arms on her hips. “This blouse is kinda like a dress, I love the styling at the bottom! ...and it’s a nice view of my newly enhanced girls!” The obese girl lowered her pose to reveal more of her lengthy breast valley.

Clover stopped making a sudden realization, “Am… am I enjoying myself like this?!” she paced around, witnessing her oversized features. “My butt is so eye-catching… and my boobs too…” Her conflicted mind fought back, “No! I’m the skinny 125 pound Clover! Not some whale!” she turned from the window reflection in angst.

The spy dialed the doctor to move forward with her appointment. “Uh, Kathy?”

“Clover? Did you need something?” Dr. Roberts queried through the phone.

“Yes, I got dressed early, can I head down now?”

“I suppose… it’s a little after five, you don’t want to wait any longer?”

“No. I’d like to help out as much as I can.”

“Alright. Come on over. My office is in B2 Room 210. Meet me there, and we’ll have a talk.”

“Cool! Be heading down now!” Clover closed the flip phone, sliding it in her hip pocket.

The journey to the doctor’s office is uneventful, as WHOOP headquarters lacked activity during the early morning hours. Once arrived, Clover knocked on the door, “Um hello! I’m here!”

The door automatically opened, “Come on in, have a seat!” the WHOOP physician said. The fat girl nodded and waddled herself to an armless office chair.

“Ah!” Clover yelped as the seat collapsed underneath her. She feared the chair would break underneath her. Fortunately, the pneumatics caught her incredible weight. Recovered, she asked, “Now, what do you have planned, doc?”

“Good thing you asked. First thing’s first, is a vitals check. Blood pressure, heart rate - the tests I did on the plane. Next, I am going to draw some blood samples…”

“-What? You gonna stick me with a needle!?” Clover overreacted. “Heck no!”

“Unfortunately, that's what we have to do to find out what’s going on inside you, Clover.”

“Is there any other way?”

“No, it’s just one little needle-poke. You’ll be fine.”

“Gee… making my heart race already…”

“Anyways, speaking of that, we’re going to conduct a special physical exam.”

“You mean, you’re gonna tell me to what, run?”

“You’ll be following my commands through this test. I will order specific tasks to be done, and you are to complete them to the best of your capabilities.”

“I don’t like the sound of this… I hated physicals in school back when I was skinny, and now you’re gonna do this to me while I’m like this?”

“Correct. Remember, you’re not just fat, but strong too. Perhaps we’ll reach some conclusions with this exam.”

“Alright, gee.. Now I’m regretting my decision. But, whatever makes this antidote come faster, is all the better.”

“Trust me, it’ll be worth it Clover. After all that’s said and done, we’ll do some scans of your body.”

“Finally, something not stressful!” the blue-eyed spy comments, “So, when this is over, I’ll get my antidote?”

“Not immediately. Your results will be forwarded to the lab department where they’ll study and modify the antidote based on our findings. Expect at least three more days before we have a working sample.”

“Three days!?” Clover yelped, “I wanna be skinny now! I wanna go back to school, and be with my friends!”

“Calm down. You’ll be fine. You’re on vacation, remember that. Once we’re done, the day’s yours, you can rest to your heart’s content.”

“I’m stuck here at WHOOP! This isn’t a vacation! I’m trapped here...all by myself, with…” Clover grabbed a handful of flab from her tummy, “...all of this!”

“Alright, Clover, calm down. We need to work together on this. Please understand, we’re helping you because it is in your best interest. If we let you free, your dramatic weight gain will no longer be a secret. Not to mention, our antidote progress will take a hit. I know you’re not used to your body, but understand that this is all temporary. You’ll be back to the same old clover in no time.”

The flustered teenage girl regained composure, “I’m just worried…”

“...about what Clover?” Dr. Roberts voiced lightly.

The spy realized the doctor’s words, “...nevermind.” she dismissed.

“If there are any concerns, please ask. I’m your personal doctor. If you have any personal concerns, let me know and I’ll make it private - our ears only.”

“It’s fine. Let’s get moving. I wanna get this over with.” Clover sat up, “Where are we going?”

“To the clinical wing. Follow me.”


	6. Oversized Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The over four hundred pound spy proceeds with Dr. Robert's examinations and tests, discovering a 'benefit' to her girth.

The two passed through multiple sliding doors until reaching a hallway with rooms on both sides. Dr. Roberts opened the first door on the left, holding it for Clover. Inside, the fat blonde recognized the room, likening to an observation room at the doctor’s office.

“Have a seat on the bed, Clover,” the brown-haired woman ordered, rolling an electronic blood pressure machine aside. “I’ll be taking your vitals signs again.”

“Okay,” the highschooler nodded, lowering onto the crinkly papered bed. The WHOOP doc grabbed the largest blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Clover’s arm. She then placed a clip probe onto the finger.

“Beginning test. It’ll be a moment.” Dr. Roberts instructed, pressing the start button. After a minute of air compression, “One thirty-seven over sixty-five. Heart rate normal, and breathing is nominal.”

Clover blurted, “Am I gonna get stuck now? With a big needle?”

“Relax, calm down…” Kathy removed the medical equipment and extracted a small box from a cabinet. “It’s a little needle.”

“Wha? No!” The anxious spy began to plead, “Please, no needle! Please!”

“If you want the antidote in a timely manner, we need your blood sample.”

“Why? Why not get some random person to do it?”

“Because each individual is different. We’ve been collecting samples from various demographics, and then attributing them to the production of the antidote…” the doctor extracted a small needle from the container, twisting a vial adapter on.

“Gosh no!” Clover cried. Dr. Roberts ignored her pleas, rolling a portable table close to the bed. The obese girl crossed her arms, “Nope. Not gonna do this.”

“What can I do to get you to cooperate? Food? Clothes? I need these samples from you.”

The hefty blonde pondered for a moment, “Wait… do you have any more Passion Patties? WHOOP probably has some hidden somewhere.”

Kathy groaned, “I knew you’re going to suggest that. Yes. We do.”

“Could I have a box? Or Two? If you can, I’ll let you stick me!”

The doctor rolled her eyes, “If I say maybe, would you comply?”

“Yes!” Clover grinned, clapping her hands. “Here’s my arm!” she plopped it on the surface. Without warning, the woman jabbed her arm with the tiny needle. “Owie!”

“Don’t. Move.” she demanded, “A few tubes, and we’re finished.”

“Ah! You jerk! You tricked me!”

“I didn’t say no, did I?” Dr. Roberts collected her samples and extracted the needle. “Lucky your veins are strong, I didn’t even need to use a tourniquet.”

“You better give me the cookies!”

“I don’t want to skew our results, Clover. Now, here’s a band-aid.”

“Are you?” The doctor remained silent, attaching labels to the blood vials. “...You’re not going to?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back, I must drop this off at the laboratory. Stay put, okay?” Dr. Roberts ordered, leaving the room with the samples.

Clover’s mind fluttered with the possibilities of eating more Passion Patties. Her mouth drooled imagining its sweet taste and powerful flavors. “Mmmm… I want some now…” she rubbed the sides of her tummy, coaxing it like dough.

The door handle twists and her mental fantasy came to a sudden end. Kathy opened the door fully, “Alright, Clover, we’re going a few rooms down to experiment your physical capabilities...or limitations.”

“What you gonna have me do?” the resting blonde asked.

“You’ll find out in a moment, come.”

“Alright…” Clover rose. She glanced to see the immense butt print lingering on the cushioned bed. “Gee…” After the thought, the doc and subject left the room and moved out of the hall, and deeper within

“Here’s the activity room.” Dr. Roberts opened the door, revealing various exercise equipment.

The spy was befuddled when entering, “Treadmill?” A weightlifting bench? This is more like a gym…”

“Oh, we do exercise here from time to time… but we perform physicals here too.” the doctor grinned. “Before we begin…” she pointed to an electronic scale.

Clover groaned, “Again?”

“Yes.” the brown-haired woman nodded.

The teen shifted on the scale, “It should be the same right?”

“Four hundred and nineteen pounds.” Dr. Roberts announced.

Clover’s throat tightened, “I-I… gained four pounds!?” screaming within, and stepping off with frustration.

“I know the scale is worrisome, but as I said, we’re working on the antidote.”

“Gee… that’s assuring.”

“I promise.” the doc moved to a cabinet, extracting a box with wires attached. “I am going to attach some patches and cables onto your chest. Have a seat on the bench.”

“What will they do?” the heavy girl questioned, settling down.

“They will monitor your heart activity, among other things. I’ll be watching, so you have nothing to worry about. If there’s any concern, I’ll stop you.” Dr. Roberts began attaching circular monitoring patches on Clover’s extremities. “You’re going to have to take off the shirt. I must place some on four specific parts of your torso.”

“Awe come on! Do I have to?”

“Yes. You have to. There are no cameras until the physical has begun. It’s only me and you here, nobody else”

“Okay…” The bulbous blonde clutched the bottom of her red top, pulling it upward to reveal her lap consuming belly. Her face, conveniently concealed by the expansive fabric. Kathy placed the first patch by her left shoulder, then the right.

“Now, I’m going to lift up your breasts.”

“Excuse me?” Clover blurted, lowering the shirt to confront. “Can I just do it myself? How hard is it to put a sticker?”

“I must place the patch in a specific area of your chest. Unfortunately, with your size, it has to be around your ribcage… which is concealed by your bust. Do you understand now?”

“Ugh… fine. Just do it,” raising the top-up once again. The physician then gently lifted up the obese spy’s inflated mammaries. A unique sensation rushed through Clover’s psyche. “Unf… it’s so sensitive…” she thought, containing herself as the opposite side lifted up.

“There. All done,” comments Dr. Roberts. “I even attached the wires so we don’t have to do this again.

The spy could feel the plastic object underneath her boobs, confirming it with a pat through the cloth. The brunette then attached the rest of the cables to the body and clipping the monitoring module to her shirt. “Wow… this is a bit much, doc.”

“Let’s find out if it is working…” Kathy operated a nearby computer, “It is. Great. We can begin. Clover, step on the treadmill. I will control the speed remotely.”

“Okay…” she waddled onto the fitness machine. “You sure this stuff isn’t gonna fall off of me?”

“If it does, then I’ll stop and reapply.”

“Alright… Just worried that things will come loose and I’ll trip or something.”

“Nothing to worry about. Just follow my directions, and things will go as planned. I am going to start with a mild pace of two miles per hour for two minutes.”

Clover nodded and a loud beep announced the start of the treadmill. Ambulating at the current rate was easily manageable for the four hundred plus pound girl. “Just a normal walk… not too bad.” she exhaled as the conveyor slowed after two minutes.

“Good. Good. How do you feel Clover? Any shortness of breath? Tingling? Soreness?”

“What kind of question is that?” The yellow-haired girl retorted, turning around to confrontationally. “I’m not that out of shape!”

Kathy raised an eyebrow with skepticism, “Alright. We’re going to up the pace to three miles per hour for two minutes.”

“Psh. That’s still nothing.” Clover turned around, and the buzzer went off. Clover’s gait matched the speed, however, her inner thighs quickly heated from the constant friction of the adipose flesh pressing each other. She swung with her heavy arms with each foot plant, reveling in the bounciness her excess weight provided.

“So, how do you feel now?” Dr. Roberts asked after the two-minute test.

“Fine. Nothing but a walk.”

“Very well. We’re going to increase to a light jog. Four and a half miles an hour. You ready?”

“Yes,” and with her response, the ground moved for Clover. It didn’t take long to realize the amount of effort required to propel each leg forward. Her respirations increased swiftly to compensate. “Gosh… this is awful!” Tenuous fast steps forced her bubbly hips to collide with the side rails, further increasing discomfort. It also came to her attention of how much her gut inhibits her legs. The debilitating pressure it provides stressed her heavyweight legs further. Two minutes felt like twenty to the oversized spy.

“...and, rest!” The treadmill slowed to a stop. Clover inhaled and exhaled rapidly. “It seems like you’re running capabilities have been greatly affected.”

“Ya think… Woo…”

“I’ll give you a moment to rest, we’re going to move up one mile per hour.”

“What? Faster!?” The highschooler blurted.

“Yes, you’re doing just fine. This is the last running exam. You’re still maintaining healthy limits.”

“Oh...kay!” After a few minutes of rest, “I...I am ready now.”

“That’s the spirit! Let’s get going!” Dr. Roberts said with enthusiasm.

The announcement beep rang, and the conveyor activated. “Alright, you can do this Clover!” As the speed increased, she lifted her legs higher than before, contesting with her overhanging belly. Her swollen arms swung laboriously with each hefty step, her blubber jiggling in sync. “I can do this!” she assured within, “I won’t let my size stop me!” However, once a minute passed, her confidence deteriorated, “Oh god… this is too much to handle!” Clover lungs burned, as her thighs made audible scraping sounds. She struggled, each step shallowing and shorter. “How much longer is two minutes!” Sweat poured down her face and back, pushed to her limit. Without warning the machine stopped, and the morbidly obese teen clutched the side rails in desperation.

“Good work, you did very well!” Kathy congratulated, relocating to her. “You’ve managed to run for about four minutes!”

“F-f-four!?” Clover yelped, I thought… I thought it was… supposed… to be… two!” she wiped the sweat off her brow. "My spy suit made running easier! Huff… why am I not wearing it?"

“Oh, I wanted to see your limit… and by the looks of it, you can move well for your size. I’m impressed.”

“Gosh… I can feel my legs melt.”

“Have a seat on the bench again. We’re going to test your strength. Do you want some water?”

“Yes please!” Clover shuffled off of the treadmill, collapsing onto the weightlifting bench. “It feels so good to rest… relax,” exhaling her troubles away.

Dr. Roberts returned with two bottles of water, “Here. We’ll take a break. I know it’s hard to deal with all that weight.”

“Know?” Clover sat up and cracking open the water, guzzling it.

The woman rolled a chair beside the fat spy, “I used to oversee a bariatric unit over at L.A.H. That was my first assignment alone. I met plenty of wonderful patients who were the same size as you or bigger. Some were even your age too.”

Clover and Kathy sat in silence for a moment, “Is that why you’re with me?” the teen inquired.

“Perhaps. Jerry called me personally and instructed me to go to Iceland to meet you. I’ve been working hard with the science team because of my experience.”

“Hm. Well, that’s cool. You’ve been nice to me so far ...well, except the needle part.”

“Thanks. It means a lot to me… I don’t talk to very many people outside of the lab and work.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I live here...spend most of my day here… WHOOP is quite demanding, especially at times like these.”

Clover finished the bottle of water, “I’m sure… you people don’t get enough credit for the work you all do. Me and my friends save the world, but y’all clean the mess up afterward.”

“Indeed. To be honest, I’m quite happy to be working closely with you. It breaks the monotony of sitting around, evaluating people, or researching.” Dr. Roberts picked up Clover’s bottle, “Alright, we’re going to test your strength.”

“Oh! Are we gonna use this bench right here? I’ve never lifted things like a macho man before?”

“No, unfortunately. If you desire to, you can do that in your spare time. For now, you’re going to pick up dumbbell weights off the ground, and raise it above your head,” the brunette led her to the wall, where a range of hand weights displayed. “We’ll start with five pounds, and work up from there. If it seems to be too easy, you can move up to higher weights on your own discretion.”

Clover gripped the five-pound dumbbell, “Uh, can you show me what I am supposed to do?”

“Sure… give that to me,” the WHOOP doc then curled the weigh upwards, then raising it above her head. “There are many ways in accomplishing this… but this is how you’re to do it.”

“Got it. Just bring it up with my arm like this…” the big woman used the other dumbbell to emulate the motions. “...like that?”

“Correct. We’ll keep it down to one arm use only. You will do three repetitions, then move on to the next weight, until you’re at the limit.”

Clover nodded, while Dr. Roberts moved to the computer once more. “Alright, you may begin. I’ll observe your body’s reaction, and ensure you’re doing the correct form.”

The hefty blonde picked up the ten-pound weight. “I’ll start with this…” curling and raising with ease. “Yeah! That was way too easy, let’s move onto something a bit heavier… Twenty!”

“Take it eas-” the observer witnessed the girl heave the weight. “O-okay…”

“See… I’m strong!” Clover flexed her arms, “I’m gonna move up to thirty!”

Kathy’s mouth agape as she witnessed the heavyweights move playfully. “This...this is interesting… Most interesting.”

“I’ll keep going, forty, no fifty!” The immense girl lifted the weights with power, “Hiiii-yah!” her confidence beaming.

“Clover, you can stop now… You’ve maxed out at fifty pounds. You’ve got untapped weightlifting potential,” the doctor moved to impede.

“Aww… lifting those weights felt amazing! For once I feel strong! No man can shove me around!”

“That’s great and all, but I’ve got all the data I can get at the moment. We can test your strength another time.”

“Are you surprised, doc?” Clover returned to the bench.

“Of course, it seems you have the strength to compete with bodybuilders,” she answered.

“If I’ve gotten really strong, then why is it that I’m so bad at moving myself around?”

“Well, Fat isn’t muscle. It’s extra tissue around your body. The excessive amount of weight could affect your ability to move. Extreme bodybuilders have that same issue, you don’t see them sprinting around. However, they’re not dealing with a massive amount of adipose tissue.”

“I see… do you think if I train, I could be useful at this size?”

“Useful? At what, being a spy? Your size makes you stick out like a sore thumb, so espionage might not work out as well as you think.”

“I see… but I think I’ll kick butt at fighting though!”

“Sure, yeah, I can imagine with some form of conditioning, you might perform well… but you’d lack the finesse needed. “Dry off, and we’ll head over to our MRI for a full-body scan.”

After undoing the monitors, the pair left the makeshift gym and headed to the other side of the level, meeting with a lab assistant.

“Ah, Dr. Roberts, I assume you’re here to scan Clover?” the grey scrubbed clad man questioned.

“That is correct. Clover, follow our radiologist into the room. I’ll be evaluating the results of the scan.”

“Ohhkay, Clover, my name is Paul. Are you wearing anything metallic?

“No Paul. All I have is this phone,” she answered.

“Hand it over, you wouldn’t want things flying around...or you getting hurt in the process. MRI has a strong magnetic pull. Trust me, you don’t want metal anywhere near it. I trust you don’t have any beyond what you currently have. Follow me, and I’ll direct you on everything.” the man guided her into a small room, with a black and yellow hazard door within. “This machine here will scan your whole body… it’s pretty large, and you should be able to fit. We’ve had some big people get scanned here. Come.”

Clover entered the scanning chamber, “Wow… I’ve never seen an MRI before. It’s so noisy!” The audible whirring noise annoyed her, “And I have to fit in this thing?”

“Yep, only for a bit. It’s a more accurate and comprehensive scan than an X-Ray. Have a seat, and I’ll secure your limbs to the platform.”

“Excuse me? Secure?”

“Yes. You’ll need to be immobilized for the most accurate scan possible. I’m just putting pads on your limbs and head, that’s all.”

“Gee… I don’t know what’s worse, the needles, this noise, or being clamped down!” Clover plopped herself on the MRI bed. “Might as well get it over with.”

Paul latched her legs, “That’s the spirit! It’ll be done in a jiffy!’ Now in place, he fled to the control room, meeting with Kathy.

“Um… this is super uncomfortable!” the wide teen wiggled, body quivering. Slowly, the bed pulled forward into the donut-shaped machine. “Ah! I feel so claustrophobic!”

“Relax, we’re about to begin. Stay put.” Paul said through a speaker.

“Alright… I’ll do my best.” Clover closed her eyes and imagined herself resting on the beach. The meditation kept her still for the duration of the test.

“All done, pulling you out.” the radiologist met her on the other side. “Wasn’t too bad?”

“I just imagined myself someplace else…” Clover sat up after freed.

“The doc’s waiting for you outside. She seemed pleased.”

“Thanks, Paul.”

“No, problem, you have a nice day, Clover.”

The elephantine girl returned to the hall, where Dr. Roberts awaits. “Ah, glad to see you’ve survived your first MRI. Fun experience, isn’t it?”

“Uh, no!” she crossed her arms in angst, “It was cramped, noisy and I was strapped down!”

“Good thing it’s over. Here’s your phone by the way.” Kathy returned the device.

“So...what now?” Clover inquired. “I’m getting hungry…” she massaged the sides of her tummy.

Dr. Roberts looked at her watch, “Well, it’s only just about nine in the morning. If you can survive a couple of hours, we can get lunch together?”

“Hold on, why you of all people want to eat with me? Don’t you have like, a ton of work to do?” Clover questioned.

The brunette giggled, “To be honest, I do. But, it doesn’t mean I can take a break every now and then. Is my company that obtrusive, that you wouldn’t want someone to talk to?”

“Uh, I mean, you’re older than me, and uh… less cool? Besides, I’m an embarrassment right now… just look at me!” the fat teen poked her body.

“Now don’t say that. How about this, I’ll order food, and meet you in your room at eleven?”

“What’s for lunch then?”

“I dunno, I was thinking of some delicious barbecued food.”

“Ooh! That sounds yummy! Okay, I’ll totally have lunch with you then!’ Clover cheered.

“That’s wonderful. Anyways, I should be going now. I have to analyze your tests and consult my colleagues. I’ll be seeing you at eleven.” Dr. Roberts turned around and departed.

“I’m looking forward to it!” she waved goodbye.


	7. A Doctor's Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover returns to her room after physically exerting herself and more. Kathy is soon to meet her to have lunch where true intentions are discovered.

“Phew, thank goodness that’s over…” Clover expressed, now in her private suite. The girl’s stomach growled in protest, “Gee… I should've eaten before the tests.” Waddling to the fridge and inspecting it, the bombshell blonde perused for any hunger-quelling food. “No… oh! Yogurt! Ooo, Tropical Fruit blend. I’ll take a few.” She extracted two cups. Opening the freezer, she discovered a multitude of frozen dinners, fruits, and vegetables. An idea spawned, and Clover went into action.

“This is gonna be so good!” the hefty teen scrambled for a blender, setting the machine up for a delicious smoothie. Dropping in the yogurt, mixed frozen fruit, and a generous helping of ice cream, Clover activated the blender. The machine whirred, and after a couple of minutes, the blended drink was ready. “Yes!” she celebrated with a roundabout licking of her lips. However upon looking at the large glass chamber, “This may be too much…Oh well!” shrugging, and pouring the mixture into a large glass. “Mmmm! This smoothie is amazing!” the big girl dipped and finger tasted. After grabbing a straw, she relocated to the living room couch. “Ah… nothing feels better than to relax after a tough workout. I can feel my muscles ache already.”

Clicking on the television, Clover surfed for the morning news, whilst sipping the smoothie.  
“Good morning Los Angeles, this is Kelly Harper of LA-7 News. We have breaking news today as a major recall has been announced for the Happy Girl Scout cookies, Passion Patties. This comes in the wake of claims of weight gain from its consumption. The FDA concluded an investigation on the dessert, deeming it unsafe for consumption. They urge anyone who purchased the cookies to dispose of them immediately or turn it into your local police department. Stay tuned to LA-7 News for further updates on this situation. Now we go to Charles Baker to a scene of a deadly shooting on Harmon Street.”

“No more cookies…” the teen depressed, switching channels for a soap opera. While watching the morning programs, Clover instinctually drank all of the smoothie. “Wha? That’s all? It was like nothing…” she rose off of the couch and returned to the kitchen. After refilling the glass again, her blue eyes caught wind of a pantry. The opening revealed a plethora of snacks. “Whoa… Jer wasn’t joking about this place.” The blonde reached for a bag of nacho cheese-flavored chips. “I’ve never had these chips before. I wonder what they taste like?” Breaking the seal she picked up an orange triangle and lobbed it in her gullet. “Wow… this is pretty yummy!” collecting both items with her to the couch. From there, she spectated and consumed, unknowing how much entered her gullet. Two hours pass and the smoothie and bag of chips were no more.

Clover dug into the now empty bag, retracting it in disappointment. “That’s all? I swear all they do is put air in the bag. I’ll order more next time.” Guilt invaded, she studied both empty smoothie glass in front of her and on the countertop. “All gone… Did I seriously eat all of that?” reclining deeper into the couch. “But I must admit… never felt comfier in my life.” Clover groped her gut and sides.

“Why am I approving this?” her vision studied every square inch of her bloated body, engrossed in her own thoughts. “I can hardly run, everything feels so small, and all this extra fat is so ugly! No guy would want someone like me…” She gripped her belly with both hands, “...but for some reason, I feel happy. The doctor said I was healthy but is it? Jerry’s has a point - we shouldn’t be like this, but then again…” The teen slid her left hand underneath her stomach, feeling the tender skin around the groin, “...this body feels amazing.” She smacked her gut with the opposite hand, “It shouldn’t...that’s what scares me.” She rose from the couch, “Oof, at least I’m getting better at being a big girl.”

Peeping through the door hole, she opened the door for Dr. Roberts, with a WHOOP courier behind her. “Hello Clover!” she said in a joyous tone - a contrast from her professional demeanor.

“Uh, hi Kathy.” the wide girl voiced, stepping back to let the guests through.

“I have Markus here to carry our food. He’s so kind to assist me.” The casually dressed doctor said, sporting a grey cardigan with a white top, and black leggings. Time froze as Clover witnessed the acquaintance she met at the Iceland factory, rolling a small cart filled with metal platters.

The two locked eyes for a moment. “Ah, thank you….” the girl commented.

“No problem,” Markus responded with a shy smile, eyes glancing towards her once more.

Dr. Roberts took a seat at the kitchen table, “I’ve noticed you made smoothies? Didn’t care to save me some?” she asked in curiosity.

“Oh, no, sorry. I made it for me…” Clover answered, joining her. The dining chair’s armrests pressed tightly against her hips, flesh flowing around.

Meanwhile, Markus placed the trays in front of the two, alongside glass bottles of cola. “Enjoy,” revealing the food, steam blasted out, the food still simmering.

“Oh wow…” the corpulent highschooler placed her hands on the cheeks in awe. “...looks heavenly.

Kelly giggled, “It does. Much better than the food around the area. The men in the cafeteria do a fine job.”

“I had Bandy’s yesterday. Their burgers were yummy!” Clover added.

“Really? I didn’t take you for a fast food eater…” the brunette interjected. “Well, I do like their chicken sandwiches.”

“The crazy thing, I wasn’t a fast-food sorta girl. I was so hungry and wanted something hot now. I never knew what I was missing.”

“Wait until you try this, you’ll fall in love.” Dr. Roberts grabbed a piece of rib, biting down gracefully. “...so good!”

Just as Clover was about to begin, Markus placed a cardboard box beside her, “What’s this?”

“You’ll find out after dinner,” Markus answered, his mouth curled slightly.

“Can I open it now?”

Dr. Roberts cleared her throat, “Markus, I thought I told you to place it by the door.”

“My apologies. I wanted to save the effort.”

“He’s so kind!” Clover romantically thought, studying his fit form bleeding through his formal suit.

The doc sighed, “I guess she’ll wait then. You’re free to go, Markus.”

“As you wish. You two take care.” Markus made eye contact with Clover once more before exiting the room.

An awkward silence filled the room as Dr. Roberts and Clover remained. “So, do you know him?”

The girl’s stomach filled with nervous butterflies, “Uh, no?”

“Hm. He must’ve had a thing for you. I see his attention was on you most of the time. Funny thing is, I told him just before we entered to leave the box by the door. Strange thing is, he insisted to help me deliver the food and goods despite not being a part of the courier department.”

Clover fluttered her eyes and claimed, “Maybe he likes me?” attempting to cover for the connection with him. “No, no man would like girls my size, the old me would have a shot with him. I wouldn’t overthink it too hard Kathy, some people are just nice.”

Dr. Roberts took a swig of the soda, “Oh well. I just find it odd the way he looked at you. Some men find women in your size attractive.”

“Really? I didn’t think men could stomach fat girls…”

“Quite of few of them secretly do… they’re out there. Are you going to eat? You hadn’t touched the food yet.” the brown-haired lady pointed out.

The spy looked at her plate, “Yeah…” taking a scoop of mashed potatoes and gravy into her mouth. The warm, smooth texture put a smile on her face.

“Isn’t it good?” Kathy inquired, “You should try the ribs.”

Clover did just that, taking a large bite into the juicy pork meat. “So, good! I’ll order from the kitchen next time. Is there a menu?”

“Yeah, you can head over to the WHOOP cafeteria and find it there. However, to get the dinner items early, you must speak to the head chef, John.”

“Sounds good. Gosh... does food always taste this good?” Clover viciously consumed the mashed potatoes and ribs, taking turns with each.

The doctor raised a brow, “Has your diet changed since your exposure to Passion Patties? You seem quite the eater.”

The over four hundred pound girl stopped eating to answer, “Uh… kinda? I mean, it’s only because I’ve been so hungry. Ever since I’ve become big, I crave food all the time. I do a good job suppressing it, but sometimes I can’t help it.”

“Hm… There are many factors to your increased appetite. Your new size is likely the reason. However, I wouldn’t discount Passion Patties altering your taste buds as well. Let me ask you this, are the meals you’ve had recently something you’d eat on a regular basis?”

“No, I just thought, ‘since I’m already big maybe I should try this out,” Clover answered, resuming consumption.

“It very well could be that you haven't eaten flavorful food such as this before.”

“You do have a point. I used to obsess over what foods I eat. But this…” she pointed to her dish, “...this is pure heaven! Sometimes I think… Maybe I’ve been too restrictive on my diet. Perhaps I should loosen up… to enjoy eating for once. If I become skinny again, then I wouldn't mind doing just that.”

“I’m sure you’ll be happy with that choice.”

As the two ate, Clover mind clouded with conflicting thoughts. She enjoyed every bite of her meal and the appetite to match it. Barbecue sauce landed on her lengthy cleavage, forcing her to dig through her mammaries with a napkin. She remembered the doctor's words on men finding super-sized women attractive. A vision of Markus in her dreams appeared, matching the exact way he looked at her moments prior. The thought of making that dream come true sped the obese teenager’s heart. The feelings crashed as she realized the shape of her body. Clover feared that she’s warming up to being over four hundred pounds.

“Dr. Roberts…”

“Hm?” the brown-haired woman noticed the change in the spy’s body language.

“I’ve been thinking… and well, since you’re my doctor…” Clover’s face turned pink with shyness.

“What is it? Our time here is private. I am not recording you, or testing you in any way.” Kathy lowered her silverware. “...just a conversation between us.”

“I-I’ve had weird thoughts,” she admitted, voice trembling. The table, silent as the bloated blonde’s head hung low. “I’m sorry, it must be the stupid cookies making me think this way. Or is it?”

“Care to share?”

“I-I… I find myself enjoying my current self-I mean- not all the time, it just happens.” Clover shook her head in regret.

“Oh, Clover…” said Dr. Roberts with empathy, leaving her seat for one closer to the conflicted girl. “Some people change when exposed to something new.”

“What do you mean?” the blonde locked eyes, listening intently.

“Clover, from what I’ve learned, it seems you’ve lived a life filled with restrictions. That, in turn, stresses you. From reading into your dossier, you’re very self-conscious of yourself, and the opinion of others. Is that true?”

“I mean, yeah. Before all this, I would be paranoid over my clothes, like if they’re too tight or loose. This makes me want to watch what I eat. For most of my life fruits and veggies were all ever wanted in my meals. My parents would pressure me to eat what they cook - which you can guess that is. At school, I always want to be popular, and someday find a boyfriend. All this worrying is going to give me gray hairs!” Clover pressed her sides, “But with this body, all that is gone. I feel… free. It’s already ruined, so I guess I can just eat whatever I want.”

Dr. Roberts inferred, “It’s a release from frustration. When one lives a life of confinement and restrictions and is given a chance to see the other side, it could lead to a dramatic change in views. Many of your age experience what you’re going through. Conservative Girl moves to college from living in an oppressive household, girl experiences freedom of choice, months later, she’s a changed person, unafraid to be more promiscuous.”

“So, is it me? Or Passion Patties that’s creating these thoughts?”

“From the science department's observations, Passion Patties doesn’t change the personality. The only real difference is the person’s caloric intake, as the larger they are, the more sustenance required to maintain size. Interestingly enough, anyone who’d gained a substantial amount of weight from the treat, tend to eat the same foods as before, possibly in larger quantities. But, I never read anything about someone enjoying their size before.”

“I don’t understand… why am I different then? Why do I enjoy eating these kinds of food now?”

“As I said, you’ve lived a life of dietary restrictions. Thus eating food that is rich in sugar, salt, and other flavor rich foods, provides heavy doses of serotonin - what your brain makes when happy. In that regard, perhaps Passion Patties has affected you in some fashion. Everyone is different, Clover. That’s why I am with you. To learn more about people who had consumed Inga Bittersweet’s treats and document it”

“Okay…” the pale-skinned spy’s face appeared puzzled, “So, the reason you're eating with me is for research purposes?” She began to scowl, “...I thought this was nothing to do with that! You’re not in your white coat!”

“No-no-no! Clover, please, I didn’t mean it that way…” the brunette’s eyes lowered, “You’re right.”

“I just admitted my thoughts to you, Kathy… and you’re gonna put that on a paper and archive it when you’re done, to be accessed by hundreds of people. “Oh, Clover enjoys fat! Oh, Clover likes eating fatty food!” the teen’s temper rose. “Guess who can access WHOOP stuff, Alex and Sam. They get curious, y’know.”

“Clover, I apologize…” Dr. Roberts sighed, “I am sorry. I’ve betrayed your trust between you and me.”

“I want to know the truth. Why are you here? The reason you’re assigned to me, and motivation. I could’ve waited for this to all blow over so I can return to my normal life. You’ve promised me a quicker antidote for my help, but I’m not so sure if you’re lying now.”

The doctor kept quiet for a moment, then said, “Very well, the truth. Days ago Jerry contacted me personally about keeping track of you after the mission. He wanted to make sure you’re alright after eating all those cookies. However, Jerry only intended me to monitor your health, until you’ve returned to your normal weight. That was the task I was assigned to. I then got involved with the antidote team after explaining my findings from you to them.”

“...So, you’re doing more than what you’re supposed to?” Clover interrogated.

“I suppose if that’s the way you claim.”

“Wait a moment. How can I tell you’re telling the truth? I wouldn’t be surprised there are double agents in WHOOP. You recording me?”

Dr. Roberts stood up, revealing every pocket, patting her clothes down, “I have nothing on me to record. If it means anything I’ll turn off my phone and hand it to you.” She returned to her seat, “I promised you lunch, not some psychological evaluation.”

Clover disagreed, “Uh-huh, sure. I have a feeling you’re hiding something. You sciency and medically people always are. I want to know everything, I expressed my thoughts to you, how about the same?”

“You can’t just demand knowledge like that Clover. There are things you shouldn’t know.”

“Alright…” the spy pulled out her phone, “I’m going to call Jerry and say that I want you gone. No more tests. In fact, I can have you investigated for being deceptive.”

Dr. Robert’s demeanor changed from confidence to worry, “No-don’t. Fine. I’ll tell you everything. I care for you, Clover. That’s why I insisted on this lunch, I never intended to manipulate you in any form or fashion. Seeing that you’re adamant about this… I will make a deal, a promise to you. The conversation we’re having right now - never leaves this room. If you agree, I assure your private thoughts and information will never appear in any paper or computer here in WHOOP HQ. In fact, I’ll endorse whatever choice you make, sign off any or all paperwork, and even give the antidote early. You’ll be in the first batch.”

“What are you getting to? You’re hiding something… but since you could easily throw dirt on me, I’d call it even. Fine, I promise. But if I learn about anything disturbing… I’m gonna call out on that.”

The brunette exhaled, regaining composure, “I don’t have evil motivations, just personal ones. I am not planning to betray WHOOP if that’s what you’re going to say. ”

“Very well. You and I will come to a personal agreement in order to further our causes. To further prove my truth, open the box,” Dr. Roberts slid it in front of her.

Without delay, Clover tore open the box, revealing smaller unlabeled brown boxes. “Uh… boxes?” She picked one up, unfolding an end, “Oh-em-gee!” her face lit up with excitement. “Passion Patties!?”

Dr. Roberts nodded, dropping her silverware. “I had to be very cautious. Hence, the blank boxes. After our lunch, I was going to present it to you. You’ve been a great help, and… I enjoy your company. I regret the outcome of this meal and I hope it will mend our broken relationship.”

“Oh! Goodie goodie goodie! She bit into a morsel. “Mmmmm!”

“Clover, can we talk now? The cookies can wait…”

The obese blonde fought the massive temptation to feed, lowering the small box, “Ohh okay. Can you please take it away from me? I’ll just eat more…”

The doc obliged, relocating the goods to the living room. “Now, you ready to learn the real truth? You promise me that not a single word in this room will leak out?”

“Of course… the same for you?”

“Yes. If it does, my livelihood is on the line… that’s how serious I am.” Clover nodded, and the physician returned to her seat. “Where to begin… When I was assigned to you, I discovered that Passion Patties could actually have benefits that outweigh the negatives...no pun intended. When we returned to the states, I spent all night researching data collected by WHOOP scientists. Healthy vitals, were a common theme when it came to each fattened subject. I discovered something that hasn’t left my personal notebook. The sugar extract that’s the culprit for the weight gain, is also linked with healthiness as well.”

“So… you’re trying to separate the two?”

“No. I want to preserve it.”

Clover’s mouth dropped, “What? That makes no sense!”

“This is why I wanted pure confidentiality. When I was a resident at L.A.H’s bariatric unit, I tried my best to help every single patient. I cared for each and every one… helped them cope with their size. I wasn’t the one to scold about their BMI, my fellows would complain about that.”

The heavy girl interrupted, “Lemme get this right, you worked at a unit filled with fat people, but you didn’t tell them to lose weight? That’s stupid!”

“To me, it wasn’t. These people were humans. They had issues of their own, just like anyone else. Those same colleagues who complained, smoked cigarettes every minute of their lives. No matter what decision one makes, the body will eventually fail. Some quicker than others. That is the inevitability of the human condition.

“But you’re supposed to help people get healthy...being huge isn’t.”

“...until now.” Dr. Roberts revealed a Passion Patty cookie. “From that box over there, is the solution to obesity. A cure for a future crisis. Perhaps Inga Bittersweet was trying to help the world than hurt it. She had to have a reason to endorse the consumption of Passion Patties. It doesn’t make any sense to make everyone morbidly fat, besides the ‘world domination’ schtick. Ever since learning of its’ benefits, the temptation of consuming these gets stronger by the day. With WHOOP destroying Inga’s work, that opportunity is coming to a close.

“So… what’s stopping you then? Eat away, then choose not to take the antidote. Let’s eat them together, and enjoy it while they last.”

“I can’t. I’ve already established my stance against eating them. I also don’t want to be reprimanded for stealing contraband. It was hard enough taking what I got here out.”

“What is your plan then?”

“I want to recreate the sugar extract… but I lack the resources. I care about the obese people in the world and want to solve their medical issues. It would mean a lot to me, and the millions affected.”

“So, you aren’t doing this because for selfish reasons?”

“The opposite. I’m doing the country a favor by solving what will be an issue in the future. If obese people are healthy, then society will adjust to their acceptance, and even approve of it. Clover, when you discussed your thoughts, I was sympathetic. You shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself. I understand that society doesn’t approve of morbidly obese people. But think about it Clover, you can eat whatever you want and not have to worry about getting a premature heart attack. Pre-existing conditions like asthma, cured. Your skin will remain immaculate and firm… no wrinkles.”

“Yeah, but I have to deal with fatness and rolls.” Clover inserted. “I suppose you have a point in making fat people healthy. It’s just weird to be doing this. Isn’t there a way to not make people fat?”

“No. The two are linked together. It only takes a few boxes for the benefits to set in, or a small dose of the extract. Of course, those who were fat before will be bigger, but it’s a necessary sacrifice.”

“So, what if you do find a way to make the sugar extract yourself? What’s next?”

“Well, I’d probably quit my job at WHOOP, and open my own clinic. People will come to have a miracle cure for their pre-existing issues. They’ll find out that it works, and come to terms with being fat. Did you finish eating? I can call Markus to pick up our trays.”

The large girl looked at her food, “Oh...yeah. Didn’t realize I ate almost all of it..”

“I’ll be right back, we’ll continue the discussion.” Dr. Roberts left the table and stepped out of the suite. In the meantime, Clover realized Dr. Roberts, and Markus had similar goals in mind - and she was caught in the middle of it.

The doctor returned promptly. “Done already?” Clover questioned.

“Yes. Thank you for hearing me out, Clover. I am thrilled you seem at least open to my idea. She took a seat across from the obese blonde.

“Hey. We’ve promised not to tell our secrets to anyone else, right Kathy?”

“Correct. I assure you our conversation is confidential.”

“I’m sure you want to hear what I’m about to say…” Clover gripped the armrests, attempting to wiggle out of the dining chair. “Can you help? I think I’m stuck.” Kathy swiftly moved to assist, pressing down the chair, to free the nearly quarter-ton teen.

“You were saying?”

“You know Markus? That guy you called?”

“Yes.”

“He has a plan like yours too. Let’s wait for him to arrive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I want to give a big thanks for reading! I thoroughly enjoy writing this series, and is still today! Feel free to leave a friendly comment, or drop a kudos! 
> 
> I-A-18-I-S


End file.
